The Vanquished
by Divinely Demented96
Summary: Does that which does not kill us truly make us stronger? Or cause incorrigible torment? Occurs about five years after The Code of Claw. Warning- Violence, Abuse, Angst. Rating- T/M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Drunken Rage**

* * *

><p>The breaks of the speeding 1984 Cadillac screeched as it abruptly veered around the bend of the littered street. An aged drunk whispered deliriously to himself as he stumbled down a dingy alley. A weary looking boy shoved past the inebriate, and scuttled up the steps of the bloodstained stairs of a dilapidated apartment building. The intoxicated man howled a string of incoherent curses at the boy and then hurled his empty liquor bottle at the boy`s head. The youth hastily jerked the door open, and slipped inside before the bottle could crack against the solid brick wall of the building, where his head had been a second before. He sighed, is heart beat one hundred miles a minute, pumping adrenaline through his veins. He licked his cracked lips, and proceeded up the stairs up to his apartment. That was only the third time this week he had barely escaped from being seriously injured, or killed. New York City was becoming more of a dangerous place by the minute. It was either a half crazed drunk chucking bottles at him, or some drugged gang member pulling out a knife on him. He hated this city, no, hate wasnt a strong enough word, he <em>despised<em> it. It felt like he could become a victim of a murder case any second. He dragged his aching feet up the last few steps of the stairway, and pushed open the door to his apartment.

A middle aged woman was slumped in a foldable lawn chair next to a plain wooden table, asleep. Stress wrinkles colored the woman`s once beautiful face, purple shadows appeared under her eyes, and a bottle of cheap alcohol was slung beneath her arm. Anger fogged up the boy`s mind as he stared intently at the bottle under her arm. So, she had finally broken, she started drinking again. The boy wondered how she could do this to him, he wondered why he felt anger at the world, but only mercy for the woman. He stroked a few stray hairs behind the women`s ear, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mom...mom wake up." He whispered to the woman.

"...Gregor?" His mother questioned drowsily. Her breath smelled of alcohol.

"Yeah, its me mom...how long have you been up, it almost twelve o`clock...you know what, never mind. Lets just get you in bed." Gregor said as he pulled his mother`s limp arm around his shoulder, removing her from her chair.

"No Gregor, I`m fine. We need to talk..." She emitted while rubbing her eyes and yawning deeply. She untangled herself from her son and stumbled against the table, clutching the edge for support.

"Are you sure? You look pretty tir-"

"-Im fine Gregor. Sleep can wait, we need to talk." She snapped.

"Okay...what about?" Gregor asked, anxious for her response. He could never trust his mother when she was drunk. She would say things that she would never say sober.

"Gregor you know exactly what! Where in the _hell _have you been?" She thundered.

"Shh! Shh! Mom, be quiet! You`ll wake up Maggie and Lizzie!" Gregor whispered hastily.

"Gregor I dont care! The only thing I care about now is where you have been! Can you tell me? You would think I would have the right to know, being your mother! Is this how seventeen years olds act? Skipping weeks of school, leaving the house at five in the morning and not returning till midnight?" She shrieked practically in tears. Her knuckles were white from clutching the table so firmly.

"No mom listen-", he started.

"No you listen to me Gregory Andrews! I am your mother. And you _will _tell me what is going on. This _must_ stop Gregor. I cant do this without you, none of us can. Gregor I need you. Af-after your father-"

"No mom please stop I dont want to talk about th-" Gregor intejected, he knew where this conversation was headed. He did not want to talk about this. He _couldn`t._

_"_Gregor, listen." Gregor`s mom whispered, tears flooded down her haggard face. " After your father...died, this family fell apart. Im pretty much gone Gregor. I cant do it anymore, I just cant. And you not helping by not being hear half the time. We need you, don`t give up like me Gregor. You still have a futur-"

"DAMNIT MOM! I DON`T HAVE A FUTURE, AND YOU KNOW IT!" He barked. His skin boiled, and his blood bubbled. A slight tingling sensation started to slither into his fingertips and up his arms. He had felt this way before...

His mother cringed backwards, shocked at his sudden harshness.

"Gr-Gregor, what are you talking about? You are seventeen years old, you do have a future. Maybe you think because of our...not so good past that your life wont get better, but it will baby, I promise." She sympathized. She reached out to stroke his arm, but he flinched away.

"No mom, It wont get better...not here at least. You think you`re the only one who cant take it anymore? How about me? _My _life was ruined when I was just eleven! Not yours! Im the one who fell into a whole different world! Im the one who has killed things by accident, and then regretted it all! You`re just the mom! You just happened to be _my _mom! Well life might of gone on for you mom! But not me! Nothing has or will be the same! _Ever!_" Gregor retorted. He was fuming, sweat dripped from his brow onto his nose. He was a mess.

His mom shook her head frantically,"Im sorry, I don`t know what your talking about..." She whispered, suddenly interested in a spot on the time floor. She was either extremely drunk or frightened. Or both.

"You know exactly what I`m talking about mom. The Underland? You _should _remember. Thats why you started drinking. When dad died a year ago that just made an excuse for you to drink more."

"Gregor, we are not having this conversation."

"It`s not a conversation mom. I`m the one who cant take it, have you not noticed how depressed I am? Maybe I don`t hang around the house anymore because all it does its remind me of the Underland. Oh wait thats right, you have been to busy drinking your life away!" The minute the last sentence came out of his mouth, he wanted to shove it right back in.

"Fine Gregor...leave. I cant take it. Maybe I`m drunk, or maybe I`m just tired. Or maybe I just cant even stand to be on this earth for a second more, but fine. Just know this, if you leave Margaret and Lizzie will be alone." Gregor`s mom said with a cold glassy expression in her eyes.

"Mom, please. I can get help. They will help. The Underlanders will help!" Gregor suggested.

"No Gregor. If you leave, you wont only be leaving me, you will be deserting this family."

"Mom,-" She would never say to just leave, maybe if he apoligized-

"Gregor I already said fine! Leave! I dont care! Go wherever the hell you want!" She shouted. She hobbled away from the wooden table into the small kitchen area. She ripped open the alcohol cabinet and took a swig of a bottle of Vodka.

"Mom stop-"

"Leave...now"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES**

**Chapter Two: Anger Management**

Warm tears of shock cascaded down Gregor`s boiling face as he fled the apartment room. He stumbled down the two flights of concrete stairs, thrust the rusty building door open, and plunged into the cold darkness of New York in October. He sprinted down an alley to the right, past the old drunk, and finally collapsed till he could not run anymore. He breathed in raggedly and heavy. He wiped the clammy perspiration off of his dizzy head with shaky hands.

How could his own mother told him to leave? She was drunk alright, but still, she must of been furious. How could she have just thrown him out? He didn`t have anywhere to go. Except...no...he could`nt. Had his mother possibly meant that he could return to the Underland? No, she was drunk, she had told his a million times, no matter what, he would_ never _go back. But still where was he supposed to go? He lived in New York! There was crime everywhere! He was sure to get in some kind of trouble.

A churning sensation turned in Gregor`s stomach as his anxiety increased, and a wave of nausea rattled his bones. He clutched his stomach. He had started having panic attacks similar to Lizzie`s ever since he left the Underland. Gregor swayed on his knees and hurled. He sat there retching till there was nothing left in his stomach.

Ugh...great. He had probably just lost his lunch and dinner. Gregor clasped the side of a nearby dumpter for support and heaved himself up unsteadily. He breathed in taking in the fresh air. He slowly turned on his heel, heading toward a nearby drug store he recalled. Where else was he supposed to go? He scuffled about ten yards down the alley when three drooping figures appeared in front of him. The middle figure looked up from the ground and spotted him.

"Hey kid come here." The man said in a deep and somewhat dangerous tone of voice. The other two characters chuckled a little bit, and started walking quickly toward Gregor.

Gregor mentally spewed at least ten curse words as he sharply turned away from approaching men. Another wave of nausea washed over Gregor as he attmepted to escape, he stumbled a few steps, and then returned to the cold ground. The men, laughing now, started speed walking toward him.

"Damn it." Gregor growled to himself. It seemed as though his legs were not in the mood for running right now...or walking. He pushed himself up with his quivering arms, but they turned to jello and he once again fell to the ground.

He could hear the men`s noisy footsteps behind him, he counted the steps they took each one getting closer. He just couldnt get up, he was going to be sick again. Gregor sucked in a deep breath of air when he was abruptly yanked upwards by the scruff of his neck.

He looked upwards to find an ugly man, with tanned, leathery skin, and droopy eyes. The man smelled putrid, like he hadnt bathed in three weeks. The scent of drugs reeked from his pores, and sweat seemed to be hiding in every wrinkle on his unattractive face.

"You got a date kid? Where you headin to so fast?" The man asked gruffly. Gregor smelled the distinct smell of alcohol and tobacco on hot breath of ths tranger. The other men chortled at their ringleader`s bad joke.

"N-nowhere." Gregor stuttered. It wasn`t that he was afraid, he usually wouldn`t be, but his legs didn`t seem like they could go very far without melting, and he still felt lightheaded.

The leathery faced man smiled a big yellow`toothed grin at Gregor.

"Well then kid, you wouldn`t mind hainging around with us then? Would you?" The men asked, emmitting another waft of alcohol towards Gregor`s nose.

Gregor suddenly felt a sharp pang in his heart for his mom. If he didnt come home what would she do with Lizzie and Margaret? Yeah she had told his to leave, but she had been totally wasted, she didnt mean any of what she had earlier said...probably.

Coming to his senses, Gregor jerked out of the mans grip and backed away.

"I have to go..." Gregor babbled while retreating. He clenched his fists tightly turning his burning face from the men.

The men bellowed at his unease.

"Where? Home? To your mom?" The inebriates sniggered at in their stupor.

Gregor stopped retreating immediately. His knuckles grasped in desperation into his pockets, searching for a hold on his clouded mind.

The familiar sensation of pins and needles slithered up Gregor`s arms slowly, like a serpent. His heart hurled itself painfully into his ribs.

The ugly man laughed even harder at his anger.

"No response huh? Well, I`m sure she`d be a little more talkative than you are if I show her a good time".

Gregor could not control it, his legs moved without permission, as though controlled by a puppeteer. His heel crushed into the leader`s knee, causing it to instantly buckle.

With a deafening crack then a squeal, the drunk was on the ground. He grasped at his bent kneehis face contorted and expression of pain.

_Left temple, right temple, abdomen. _

_Left temple is facing ground, not visible. _

_Right temple is clearly visible, clear shot, possibly immediate. _

_Abdomen is partially visible, but may not be instantly consequential. _

His vision was blurred and pulsing.

Hands maniacally seized at the fallen man disarrayed hair.

_Right temple. _

A strong fist collided with the soft flesh of the the once boisterous man`s head, and his not silent body fell to the ground without life.

His eyes were sealed shut now, shielding him from the nightmare he had instigated.

His breathing slowed, his vision steadied, and he regained control of his limbs. He was free of the paralysis of his rage.

He turned around to see two suddenly sober faces of the other men. There eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"What the hell wrong with you?" One of them shrieked while quickly backing up. His eyes were wide with utter fear, fear which certainly mirrored Gregor`s.

"Did you kill him?" accused the other. They simultaneously turned on their heels and sprinted down the ally, stumbling over trashcans and the old drunk during the process.

Gregor dropped to his knees and shook the unconscious man. He fumbled with the man`s wrist, checking or a pulse. There was none. He stared into the brown leathery face of the body. How had a crime something so evil and violent been so easy? Who was he to take another life?

Tears poured out of Gregor`s brown eyes as he stared into the dead pair in front of him.

* * *

><p>Sirens roared in the distance, the sound increasing as police cars neared. Gregor jumped up squarely and fled from the horrific scene in which he had created. He knew where he was going there was only one place. The other choice was a trial and quite possibly prison. He once again seemed to have no power of his libs, but it was different now. His body was trembling, fear taking his free will. He passed his apartment complex without a look back. He had no time for regret. He had to leave. Now.<p>

Central Park was surprisingly austere when Gregor arrived, but he would not have noticed anyway, there was only one thought traveling through his mind. Gregor approached a small boulder and halted, panting. He shoved his shoulder into the boulder with all of the force he could muster. His bones ached with grief, hurt, and pain, but he _had _to escape. Gregor finally displaced the it, revealing a stone plate in the ground. He slid the stone away from the entrance unveiling a rectangular pit of darkness.

Gregor felt fear arise from inside of his body, but he forced it back down. Gregor dropped purposely to his rear, and slipped into the hole feet first, leaving behind the lights of New York City.

He almost instantly hit the ground with a thud. He looked around searching for something to guide him, but he had not luck considering it was pitch black. He attempted using echo location. He had gone down to the basement with Lizzie several times during the past four years and practiced, so he had not totally erased all progress he had made while acquiring the skill. He clicked a couple time but found nothing. He pinched at his forearms frustrated. Gregor cried out and dropped to his knees. His heart beat hastily, and he felt unstable. He felt like he was dying. He _should _die. He murdered a man.

Gregor shot up as a scuffling noise was emitted from the darkness in front of him.

"Who`s there?" Gregor asked nervously. His voice sounded cracked and pained.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? A blubbering eighteen year old boy-no a man. How pathetic...and to think we used to call you a Warrior." A familiar voice dripping with sarcasm came from the darkness.`

"Who are you?" Gregor questioned defensively, although he was certain he knew that sarcastic but somewhat joking voice before.

"Oh come on boy! Really! You must remember me! We only spent about every day together while you were here!" The voice replied sarcastically. "Might I add that I volunteered to spend my days with you...wasnt the best time I ever had but..." The voice trailed of distastefully.

Hope ripped through Gregor.

"Ripred?" He asked shocked for some reason.

A long gray snout appeared out of the darkness, followed by a gray furry body, and head with two long scars across the eye.

The rat smirked, "No, its the Queen of England."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.**

** Sorry for the late update! I had trouble writing this chapter, forgive me, the next one will be sooooooo much better! Read and Review respectively please!**

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

><p>Gregor stared into the rat`s desolate black eyes, mystified. How on earth could the oversized rodent had known that he had unexpectedly decided to return to the Underland? Maybe he had just happened to come across this certain area. Scrounging for food maybe? No, no, that couldn`t be right. The previous time Gregor had been here Ripred had practically been royalty. The rat seemed well fed, and probably had been well fed from the time Gregor departed the Underland till this day. Gregor`s eyed roamed the rat`s body. His fur had grown gray with age, and it seemed to Gregor as though there was an abundant amount of new white scars sliced into his groomed fur. Gregor`s old friend looked good...as good as a rat could look. What was he doing here?<p>

A nasty smirk widened across the rat`s face. "I was joking boy...I`m not actually the Queen of England, thought I might confuse you there...Gregor? Are you alright boy?" Ripred asked when Gregor did not acknowledge him.

Gregor rapidly blinked absconding his thoughts. "O-oh, yeah...I know. Im just a little...shocked." Gregor replied dazed.

"Humans so dramatic..." Muttered Ripred.

Ignoring the rat`s cheeky comment, Gregor got to his question. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"Oh well I had a sudden urge to take a stroll on this lovely, moon-lit evening..." Ripred returned.

Gregor looked puzzled.

"What do you think I`m bloody doing up here! Fetching you of course!"

Gregor scowled, already annoyed with the rat`s witty remarks. "Sorry, I didn`t know you were watching my every move."

"Im not, you imbecile. That would just be a monstrous waste of my time." Ripred snarled, loosing the short bit of patience he obtained.

Gregor`s eyes washed over with hurt, but he would not reveal it to the rat. "Why are you here then Ripred?"

"I already told you boy, fetching you. I was told by a certain future seer that you would be here. I`ve come to bring you back." Ripred explained once again.

Nerrissa. Gregor remembered the frail girl from years ago. He never expected that he would come up in one of her seeings again.

"But ho-"

"No time for anymore insensible questions boy, we must go," The rat interrupted.

"Where are we going?" Gregor asked stupidly.

"Where in the bloody hell do you think?" Ripred barked.

"Sorry, I guess that was a stupid question."

"Ahh, finally. You admit it..." Ripred sighed as he scurried into the darkness in which he had entered from.

"Follow me!" Ripred shouted from the darkness.

Gregor dashed after the rat briskly. He did not want to provoke the ill tempered rat any further. He soon realized that pursuing the rat at full speed was a mistake when he tumbled down a flight of concrete stairs he had not detected. He gave a grunt as he landed flat on his stomach, at the bottom.

He heard a scuffle and looked up. I chuckling Ripred was studying him with a very amused leer forming on his snout.

"Well you obviously haven`t been practicing your echolocation...that was quite pitiful." Ripred sympathized.

Gregor heaved himself up slowly and brushed the dust from his chest. He noticed a slight pang in his left calf.

"Dont worry, Im alright. No need to help me up." Gregor mumbled.

He limped towards the rat.

"Oh don`t tell me your hurt yourself. That would give me an even greater excuse to torment you."

"I didn`t hurt myself you stupid rat. Just keep going." Gregor growled.

The rat eyeballed Gregor questionably. "Sheesh, mood-swings. I cannot keep up with you pups these days. Especially humans."

"Im dont have mood`swings. You just piss me off. And what other kids?" Gregor seethed.

"Well I can hardly call her a pup now, I guess she is more of a woman. Ughh, more bossy and controlling than ever. But I also guess I never really could keep up with her. Your right Gregor, you dont have mood swings, at least not compared to _her _anyway." He explained.

"Who are you talking about?" Gregor asked, although he had a clue.

"Oh come on boy! I thought _bossy _and _controlling _would be a dead give-away!" Ripred replied. He was surprised that Gregor had not already comprehended who he was speaking of.

"Your girlfriend?" Ripred sneered.

Oh..._that kid_. Gregor had basically constructed a mental barrier to keep thoughts of that certain _kid _away. He remembered her elegant blonde hair, her audacious but somewhat depressed attitude, her slim but strong physique, but most of all he remembered he sparkling, dazzling, violet eyes. Her eyes seemed to differentiate from all other Underlander`s eyes he had ever seen. What made her`s so amazing was that they seemed to shine and radiate energy...like the sun. They seemed to brighten the area she possessed whenever Gregor laid eyes on her, just like the sun. Just as radiant, just as astonishing, and just as natural. She was his sun...his best friend...his first love...his Luxa...

"Gregor?" Ripred asked waving a paw in front of the teenager`s glassy eyes.

Blood instantly rushed to Gregor`s face, and he turned away from the rat, not wanting to give his tormentor satisfaction.

"She`s not my girlfriend! We were just...friends..." Gregor answered flustered.

The rat scoffed. "Alright, alright, sure. But I would not call it _just friends. _You wouldn`t either if you saw what she was like after you left." Ripred retorted.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gregor, perplexed.

"All I am going to say is that she did not want to speak...to anyone...seemed a little messed up in the head to me, she wouldnt even come to meals." Ripred answered in a secretive manner.

"Why?" Gregor asked, but he already knew why because he had experienced the same emotions when he departed from Regalia. He did not want to socialize with anyone, no he couldn`t socialize with anyone. There was too much pain churning in his heart, he was frightened that it might escape and consume his whole being. That was the reason he couldn`d think about her...or even speak, he loved her too much for the open wound in his soul to be mended, the wound that leaving the Underland had bestowed on him.

"I dont know, some dramatic human thing I guess. The girl started coming to meals again, and slowly began to speak to others. She defiantly improved, just as bossy, just as overconfident, but something has always seemed a little off." Ripred delivered.

Gregor didnt reply. What was there to say? He did not want to leave the Underland, his home. The only place where he could live freely and have true friends. His whole life had collapsed in the Overland. His father died, his mother was a drunk, and he couldnt go one day without feeling the urge to end himself. This was his true hoome.

"Lets us go Gregor." Ripred suggested in a way that ended the conversation. It was not harsh or comforting, it was just an end to the conversation.

The rat turned, walked human style about ten feet, and then came to a halt. In front of him there was a sea of darkness.

"What do you sense boy?" Ripred inquired. He gazed out beyond the edge, as if something was there. He was obvious that he meant echolocation.

Gregor sauntered to the rat`s side and sighed. It had been a while since he had even attempted echolocation. He curled hid dry tongue to the roof of his mouth, and clicked. Disappointment flooded through Gregor`s body. Had he not done it right?

"Nothing."

The defeat must have been visible on his face. Ripred snickered and flicked Gregor in the back of his head with his long tail.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Gregor fumed.

"Gregor you did it fine, you didn`t hear anything because there is nothing before us." The rat chuckled.

Embarrassment clouded his mind as he realized his stupidity.

"Oh... well then how are we getting to Regalia then? I thought there might be something out there..."

"Oh, well I keep a magic carpet in my back pocket right here- how do you think?"Ripred blurted.

"...Bats?"

"Yes Bats! Its only been four years! Did you damage your brain by any chance? Because you seem awfully brainless tonight?" Ripred retorted acerbically.

"Well I dont see any bats." Gregor replied with just as much severity.

"Well then maybe you need a little help seeing my boy." A suspicious smirk broadened across his face, and his tail twitched.

"Ripred? What are you doin-"

The rat`s lengthy tail whipped Gregor`s back with so much force that he lost his footing, dwindled on the edge of the concrete platform for a second, and then fell. It happened so quickly that Gregor did not have time to even react. Not even to scream as he fell into the dark abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please forgive me for the tardy update, I was extremely busy and then I went to the beach, and then camp for two weeks in PA, and now back to the beach and then home. I also have another things to say, please read the notes I have written before and after the chapter. I received some reviews from people that obviously had not read anything before the disclaimer. I am also not sure about some of the reviews I have been obtaining, there has been a couple reviews by the same person and I am not quite sure if the reviewer is intending on being rude, or just concise. Anyway. here is the chapter. Remember, I do not have spell check, I am just getting started so there may be many details, and I am learning. Some people seem to think I should have the ability to write like a professional writer...I am fourteen. Read and review kindly! NO RUDE REVIEWS! **

**I FORGOT TO NAME THE LAST CHAPTER IT WAS CALLED SWEET SARCASM.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Light In The Darkness<strong>

Blackness surrounded Gregor as he cascaded into the dark abyss. He flailed and kicked his arms and legs trying to locate anything within his reach. There was nothing. His weight and gravity pulled him down with such great speed it felt like the life was being sucked out of him. He could not see, smell, or hear. It reminded him so much of the awful nightmares that had reoccured over and over in his sleep.

Suddenly a gust of wind struck his face, and a invisible softness grazed his face. It felt like fur. A dark figure glided beneath him, and Gregor landed with a soft _thud _atop of a black massive animal.

Gregor mentally smacked himself in the face. Had he really forgotten about bats?

A light brown bat with orange stripes hovered next to him, carrying a laughing Ripred.

"Wow boy. I haven`t seen that much flailing since...well the last time I pushed you off a cliff." Ripred smirked.

"Well you could of given me a heads up!" Gregor retorted angrily.

"That wouldn`t be any fun now would it?"

"It would be a hell of a lot safer!"

"Oh stop your crying boy, you are being rude. Introduce your self would you." Ripred said.

Gregor had been so mad at the rat that he had almost completely forgotten about that bat he was riding on. He looked down at the black, sleek fur. The bat was by far the biggest bat he had ever seen. Even bigger than his old bond...

"Hello Gregor." The bat purred. His voice was deep, smooth, and calm.

"How do you know my name?" Gregor asked, a little shook up from the memory of his previous bond.

The bat chuckled calmly. "Every creature in the Underland knows your name."

"Oh...right."

"My name is Achilles." The bat stated.

"Oh...cool." Gregor replied awkwardly.

A few awkward moments of silence passed.

Ripred cleared his throat." Umm well yes. This here is Fillia." The rat said indicating the bat beneath him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gregor." The female bat said excitedly. He could tell she was a child.

"You too Filia." Gregor said being polite.

The bat gave a giddy bat smile.

"She is the younger sister of Thalia, and bond of Hazard. You remember her don`t you boy? Or did you forget her too?" Ripred smirked.

"No I remember her. Your sister was great." Gregor said remembering the young bat. She had died during one of his earlier adventures in the Underland.

"Yes she was..." Filia said sadly."

...Awkward moment of silence...

"Well, we must be on our way. You two can get to know each other during the ride." Ripred said. "Fly safe." He smirked and rode off into the blackness, on the back of Filia.

Achiless followed silently, his wings fluently rising and lowering. The bat progressed forwards with speed that seemed to swift for the small amount of effort he was giving. Gregor hated to admit it, but this bat was probably faster than his old bond...Ares.

Memories of sleek black fur and blood clouded Gregor`s mind and his breathing became uneven. He coudn`t think about Ares right now, he would break down in front of Achilles, and that would just be extremely embarrassing.

Instead Gregor focused on the flying. He was unable to see anything in the pitch black, but he could feel the wind caressing his face softly, and the even beating of Achille`s wings rising and lowering. He had missed flying...

"There is something we must discuss Overlander." Achilles interrupted Gregor`s thoughts.

"Okay...what is it?" Gregor asked.

"What I am about to convey to you Overlander will most likely puzzle and bewilder you. I am only warning you." Achilles explained.

"Okay, shoot."

"Alright I will _shoot. _I am sure you recall your deceased bond, Ares?" Achilles questioned cautiously.

Oh _crap... _Just what he did not want to think about.

"... Umm sorry Achilles but I`m not really comfortable talking about A-Ares." Gregor`s voice cracked.

Just speaking about Gregor`s old bond nearly brought him to tears.

Achilles sighed.

"Trust me Gregor, I would not bring this matter up if it were not absolutely necessary. I am no more contented with speaking of this then you are." The bat said depressingly.

Besides from being one the verge of tears, Gregor was beginning to feel a bit curious about why this bat seemed so upset over Ares.

"Why?" Gregor asked.

"Overlander...your past bond...was my brother." Achilles clarified with difficulty.

Gregor`s mouth dropped open, and all of the air in his lungs seemed to be gone. Gregor sat there trying to grasp the concept of Ares having a brother for a few moments. He couldn`t. After those moments he proceeded in trying to understand why he was making such a big deal out of this. Ares had a brother. _No big deal! _Gregor than became embarrassed by his reaction.

More moments of extreme awkwardness passed.

"Do you no notice the family resemblance? Or do you often see massive black bats? " Achilles suddenly joked, trying to lighten the uncomfortable mood.

Gregor couldn`t help but laugh. Now that he knew about the brothers, he could totally see similarities. You usually don`t see giant black bats everyday!

"Yeah I do now. And no I don`t see them. " Gregor chuckled.

"Yes, well I have been told that I look very alike my brother numerous times. I would not know..."

"You didn`t know him before he...passed." Gregor asked.

"No. I was born shortly after."

"Whoa. So you are only like four years old?" Gregor asked perplexed that a bat of Achilles size could be that young.

"Yes. Bats mature quicker than humans." Achilles chuckled.

Gregor was coming to like the bat more and more. He had a sense of humor unlike most bats.

"Ill say. You freaking huge!" Gregor laughed.

Achilles joined in. Gregor was overjoyed that he finally had someone to share his hurt with. Someone who could understand how he felt. How could Achilles not know a little about how Gregor felt? His brother had died gruesomely right before Achilles birth. There was bound to be stories about Ares, the massive black bat who died in battle with the famous Warrior who saved Regalia. Achilles had to grow up listening to stories of his brother`s death over and over. He did not even know his brother, but he probably missed him just as much as Gregor did.

"I must say Overlander, I was very eager to meet being the mighty Warrior that my deceased brother bonded with. You see, I have been very intimidated by my brother`s greatness. It seems as though every Underlander alive knows of my brother and how he ended. I did not know him like you Overlander, but it sometimes feels very painful listening to others speak of my dead brother. I am now very thankful to have someone to share these thought with Gregor." Achilles explained sincerely.

Gregor blushed at the bat`s words. "I could say the same thing about you."

The two flew in silence happily for a few moments. These happy moments were then disturbed by a loud _whack! _

"OW! DAMNIT RIPRED! QUIT DOING THAT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Gregor booked feeling the large welt on his back where he had been slapped by the rat`s hard tail now two times.

Filia and Ripred appeared to the right of Achilles and Gregor. Ripred had a teasing sneer on his face. The bats both laughed quietly.

"Sorry boy, I keep getting these random muscle spasms in my tail." Ripred faked serious.

"Well control you spasms." Gregor snapped.

"I`m afraid I cannot. You see, that is why they are called spasms." Ripred explained.

"Oh just shut up." Gregor said defeated.

"Do not worry you will only have to endure me for a little while longer. We have nearly reached our destination."

Gregor searched the darkness, looking for a sign of movement or light. He found...nothing.

"I don`t see anything." Gregor confused.

"Well yes my boy. That is why I said _nearly _there." Ripred said sarcastically.

"Oh."

About five minutes passed of Gregor scanning the darkness for light when suddenly the group came to a wide cavern. Millions of tiny lights were set our before them.

"Is that Regalia?" Gregor asked.

"Oh no. That is just the local group of luminous orbs that like to come out at night."

"Can I not ask you a question without getting a sarcastic answer?"

"I thought we already discussed this Gregor. Not if it is a dumb question." Ripred responded.

"...So it is Regalia?"

"Yes! It is Regalia!" Ripred retorted, getting frustrated with the boy`s lack of brain.

"Sorry..."

"Nevermind just be quiet. You are giving me a migraine." Ripred wearied.

Gregor peered over Achille`s wing, which was very difficult because of the wing`s impressive size. The minuscule lights Gregor had spotted seconds ago, were not minuscule at all. They were the bright candles and oil lamps lighting a great city. The bats flew right above the quaint, stone town of Regalia. There were people flooding the streets of the somewhat medieval town. Adults purchasing goods from merchants, and children playing and laughing. The majority of the people were clothed in rags, but few looked a little more decent. Guards clad in shiny silver armor roamed the streets also, keeping an eye out for crime.

"The number on minorities greatly increased after the War of Time." Achilles said as though he could read Gregor`s thoughts.

"As well as the crime rate." Ripred stated. The rat gazed down at the town disappointedly.

Gregor inspected the streets once more. From above he saw thieves sulking behind merchant stands, women and even young girls dressed in suggestive dresses and corsets eyeing different men, drunken men brawling eacj other or bothering women, and many more crimes.

"Why aren`t the guards doing anything?" Gregor questioned.

"They pretend not to see, or they only stop crime when it is very obvious." Filia said.

"Well why doesn`t someone do something? Like Vikus? Or Howard? Or...anyone else?" Gregor fumbled. Hopefully nobody had noticed his attempt from refraining from speaking Luxa`s name.

Ripred smirked at him but did not give anything away.

"The head of the army is a bit preoccupied." Filia said.

"Please! He is a complete fool! Preoccupied maybe. But in my opinion the crime in this bloody town in partially caused by his guards." Ripred huffed, getting worked up.

"Preoccupied with what?" Gregor asked.

Nobody answered.

"Is it a damn secret?" Gregor blurted.

"No my boy, but you will find out soon." Ripred responded plainly.

"What do yo-" Gregor started.

"Oh shhhh! You are giving me a migraine!" Ripred snapped.

Gregor`s eyes returned to the corrupt streets. The crime than ran through out the streets did not reach the beautiful stone buildings and houses. Some walls were lined with intricate engravings of fish and other animals. Some were lined up in little rows, like on the main street where all of the merchants and shops were. Behind the shops were small stone cottages and farms scattered about the rolling hills of some sort of grass to the lefts and right of the main street. There appeared to be all sorts of animals, like horses, cows, and chickens scrampled throughout the city. Merchants sold some, and some were held on farms. The place was like a medieval town. Gregor was surprised at all of the things he had never noticed about the Underland during his previous adventures. It was truly a magnificent and beautiful place.

"We had some renovations done after the War." Ripred beamed.

"I noticed." Gregor replied.

Gregor suddenly became nervous about reuniting with the Underlanders. He had not seen them in four years. I could either be extremely awkward or really great. He was hoping for the second.

"To the arena." Ripred ordered the bats. The bats veered to the right, now above a stone path leading o a grand, white stone arena.

"Whats going on there?" Gregor catechized.

"There is a flier event taking place."

"For anyone?"

The bats and Ripred chuckled.

"What" Gregor asked embarrassed and confused. Why were they laughing?

"No boy. Only for the underlanders of the Palace. The common people and their fliers play in the fields." Ripred explained calmly.

"Oh." He still did not see how that was funny...at all.

The bats finally came to the arena, the group decided to hover outside the bleachers so they would not disturb the match, but they could still see.

Gregor was amazed by the event happening before him. The arena was about the same size of a soccer field with long stone bleachers on either side. A pole with a ring on top stood on each end of the field. For a second Gregor had a vision of a bunch of people flying around on brook sticks and beating each other with wooden sticks.

There were about ten bats carrying one rider each. Most of them were all men except a couple girls. Gregor tried to distinguish teams of some sport but he could not see any sort of uniform on any of the players. It was very difficult for Gregor to notice anyone because the riders and bats were flying madly in different directions. Gregor then spotted a ball the size of a soccer ball being held by a middle aged brown haired man maneuvering and dodging the other riders, trying to get to one of the rings. The man and his bat curled up and spun in and out of the players, almost to the ring. A big blonde man atop a gray bat appeared out of nowhere and slammed his body into to other man with so much force that the brown haired man was knocked off of his bat. The bat caught his of course, but by then the blonde man was at the other side of the field. The unrestrained match continued on, filled with shoving, slamming, and blood.

Gregor was very surprised at the amount of violence in the game. The crowd even seemed to be enjoying it. They would woot and yell when someone was knocked of their bat, or slugged in the face. Wasn`t there a ref or something. He guessed not.

Suddenly a amazing golden bat emerged from the others carrying a blonde young woman, possessing the ball. The girl wore a long blonde braid down to her back, and black leathery looking clothes. The girl was lithe and graceful. It appeared as though she would use the other players to her advantage. At time Gregor saw her swiftly jump off her bat and kick off another player to gain height. She would then so a routine of flips and spins, weaving in and out of the other players, and then at the last moment landing on her bat. The girl shoved and kicked any player who got in her way. She had no mercy.

A clear path was right before the girl, leading to the ring. The girl took advantage of this and rode on her bat as quick as possible. She was nearly to the ring when the big blonde man dove down blocking her from her destination. The girl did not recoil, she did not turn. She merely jumped like an acrobat over her opponet and flipped onto her bat on the other man.

The crowd cheered as the girl easily finished the game, casting the ball through the ring with perfect accuracy. The girls rose onto her bat giving arrogant smirk to the crowd. The crowd boomed they adored her.

She stood on her bat coming to Gregor`s side of the field. He finally had a good look at this wonder girl.

The girl had pale, beautiful skin, and a red haughty smile just above her sharp jawline. The girl was beautiful. Gregor`s eyes were glued to her, and it was not because of her womanly tall figure, or her look of haughtiness. It was because of her eyes.

Gregor would know them anywhere. They were a sparkling violet color. Of all of her glorious features they were they most dazzling. They were bright and mesmerizing. Gregor could get lost in them and never be found, never want to be found. To him her eyes resembled the sun. There was no sun in the Underland but to him there was. It was her eyes, her bright shining eyes. They made him feel at home.

Ripred turned to Gregor who had a captivated look on his face. He smirked.

Gregor was no where to be found, only one thing was on his mind.

"Luxa..." He whispered to himself, hypnotized.

* * *

><p>Alrighty I am so tired right now. I sort of dozed off at the end right there so sorry if it sucks, i will update real soon. See i am so tired i am not even capitalizing my i`s. No mean reviews cause can get mean too. OHHHHH and this story will be darker in the future. Like T rated stuff sooooo...if u want to know what these themes are maybe you should reviee. BYE IM GOING TO SLEEP!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ignorant**

**Ripred turned to Gregor who had a captivated look on his face. He smirked.**

**Gregor was no where to be found, only one thing was on his mind.**

**"Luxa..." He whispered to himself, hypnotized.**

At least I thought I had whispered. The girl turned fiercely to the direction of her name. She looked offended. Like she wanted to know who dared to call her anything but "my queen". Then she found my face. My blushing, embarrassed face. All of the muscles and bones in my body became icy and frozen, and I found that I could not could not look away from her beautiful, yet cocky face.

Luxa`s eyes widened as she discovered me, and then roughly penetrated mine, but her face was expressionless. Like a marble sculpture.

I searched her features for any sign of recognition. Nothing. I continued to look into her eyes. They were empty. Desolate orbs of nothingness. Yet, I could sense so many emotions present, anger, depression, hatred, and brokenness. I sure as hell hoped none of the emotions or feelings were directed towards me. That would be _really _bad.

Suddenly her glassy gaze turned into an angry glare. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth turned into a resentful scowl. Yup, those emotions were definitely directed towards me. My mind cringed away from her dagger like eyes and furious expression. Trust me, If I had not been sitting on Achilles back, I probably would have ran back to the Overland. I was not sure if I was more afraid of her infuriated look or the dreadful crime I had committed earlier.

Jeesh...if looks could kill...

The whole arena was silent, their eyes fixed on the sight that lay before them. Everyone was quiet. Except for one obnoxious rat...

Ripred`s black eyes switched back and forth from Luxa`s face, and then mine. He then gave and amused snort. "Well, this is completely awkward. Let us land already." He ordered Achilles and Filia.

We landed directly below Luxa, and Ripred and I dismounted the bats. Luxa simply flipped off her bat and landed squarely on her feet. A few brave audience members began to applaud, but she severly cut them off by raising her hand fiercely.

Pffttt...show off.

I stared into her eyes but they had yet to change. They stabbed at my face like two hot daggers covered in poison. Her scowl had changed and she now bared her perfect teeth in a infuriated snarl. She stormed over to the four of us, her hands balled into tight fists.

She halted about five yards away, and set her fiery eyes on me. I seriously was scared to death. I had _never_ seen her like this. She was _seething. _Sure I had experienced her tantrums and showings of animosity before, but there was something peculiar. Her eyes looked frenzied. Insane almost. Like she was about to rip someone`s head off and then eat it. It frightened me even more.

Suddenly, she unexpectedly turned to Ripred beside me. It felt like the sky was lifted from my shoulders, her eyes no longer slicing at my being.

"You. YOU INSUFFERABLE, FILTHY VERMIN!" She roared, her voice matching the dangerous look her face still possessed.

Some of the crowd members gasped at their Queen`s bursting temper, shocked. I found this a little hard to believe. Had they not experienced her horrible temper before?

Ripred feigned hurt, his eyes grew big and sad, and he brought his hand to his heart. "You really think I am a filthy piece of vermin, my Queen?" He asked.

He pretended to start tearing up. "Oh my, and thought you really fancied me."

"YOU DARE MOCK ME BEFORE MY PEOPLE?" Luxa barked. Her eyebrows rose, giving her a haughty expression.

"Oh, well yes my dear. I dare say that I do." Ripred said sweetly but smirkingly.

Luxa`s eyes went aflame with madness. One thing I surely remembered about her was that she _loathed_ being mocked.

"You imbecile. You grotesque rodent! How dare you! First you bring this, this thing into my city! Then you deliberately mock me in front of my citizens! And _then _you have the arrogance to support your own insolence?" Luxa hissed venomously. I tried to ignore the fact that she was speaking of me when she said _this thing, _but I can`t lie. It hurt. As if I was a hunk of rubbish.

Ripred gave her an innocent look. "Well yes. That about sums it up."

The queen threw her head back gave cry of pure frustration and acrimony.

Ripred made a tsking sound with his tongue, and looked at Luxa like he was disappointed. "My, my. Humans, so dramatic. Especially the women." He leered.

It was obvious he was trying to anger her, and it was also obvious that he was succeeding. I could not help but feel respect for the rat`s bravery. I was terrified from even_ watching _Luxa`s and the rat argue.

My nervousness rose greatly when Luxa abruptly yanked her silver blade from its sheath and prepared to strike Ripred. By this time the whole audience was gasping, and has expressions full of shock and terror on their faces.

"Luxa!" Came a gruff bark coming from behind her.

Luxa did not move. She held her sword above Ripred with a murderous glint in her eyes.

An old man slowly trudged up from behind her with the help of some sort of stone walker. The man had pale, wrinkled skin that stretched across his face, and dark, gray hair that fell to his shoulders. He was bent over from age, and you could see his frail bones beneath his blue robes. He looked like he needed a good meal.

Despite all of the old man`s weaknesses, I saw a joyful sparkle in his dark violet eyes, as he glanced at me before turning back towards Luxa, who still looked like she was about to hack Ripred in half.

"Luxa you shall not speak to Ripred in that type of manner. You must learn to control your temper. You have greater issues to resolve at the moment." He said motioning to me.

Oh so now I was _the issue. _Great...

Luxa abided her stance.

"Granddaughter, withdraw...please." The aged man placed his frail hand on Luxa`s shaking shoulder but she roughly shook him off.

She sheathed her blade hastily and abruptly turned on her heel. She gave a sharp whistle, and her golden bat, Aurora, dove downward. Luxa propelled herself into the air, latched herself easily onto the bat and soared away towards the beautiful stone palace in the distance.

The old man shook his head sadly and sighed. He seemed very stressed. He had deep purple circles under his bloodshot eyes, and was a bit shaky. I felt a pang of sadness deep in my heart as the sadly state of the man reminded me of my own mother. At home with two children, no money, and probably extremely drunk, or passed out. What would happen to her? Would she get in trouble with the cops because of my problems? Would she be too drunk to answer the door when they came by to question her?

No. I had to have hope for her. She was a strong woman. She would make it...somehow. I pushed that dreadful thought from my dark mind and attempted to refocus on the man in front of me.

He turned to me and gave me a wide smile. Its funny how happiness can magically change the way someone appears, because I swear, the guy looked about ten years younger with that gargantuan smile slapped to his face.

"Gregor. You have returned." Vikus said quietly.

Despite the awful evening I had been having, I could not help but to smile. I had never seen somebody so glad to see me. It mad me feel...tingly inside.

"Vikus."

The old mad opened his thin arms to me and I practically ran to him. I know it sounds quite pathetic for a eighteen year old guy to say this, but I needed a hug, or some sort of comfort. Vikus was the first _kind _Underlander to greet me when I first fell. Luxa was the first Underlander I had met, but she was a total brat. Arrogant and audacious. I guess that people actually never do change...

Vikus pulled out of the hug and clapped my on my back. "It is good to see you my dear boy."

"You too Vikus. You too."

He looked me in the eyes seriously and asked, "But if you do not disapprove of me asking Gregor, you have returned why?"

I paled and looked at my feet. I actually really did disapprove of the question. I did not desire to have todays earlier events retold. They had been painful enough the first time. I actually felt like pillaging them from my mind.

Ripred cleared his throat." Ahem, Vikus. Perhaps you and I shall collogue that subject later..."

"Vikus gazed at the rat. "I understand. Forgive me Gregor. I had no intention of being intrusive."

"Its fine Vikus its just...been a long day." I breathed. I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose deeply. First I`m rejected from my own house, then I murder and innocent man, and lastly the girl I used to love greets me like she wants me to be cast into the deepest pit in hell.

Vikus smiled in warmly and gently. "Come my boy. You must bathe, and then we shall have a marvelous feast celebrating the mighty Warrior`s return."

Vikus led me down the dingy, torchlit hallways of the stone palace of Regalia. The walls covered with intricately framed paintings of preceding sovereigns and other royalty.

"I must apologize for this inconvenience Gregor. Bathing is now a necessity for those who have traveled into the Underland from another location. You see, Regalia is once again at war. It would be unsafe and very unwise of us to transmit Overland smells into our city." Vikus explained.

Regalia was at war again? Big surprise...I wanted to tell Vikus that the reason for his city being engaged in war so often might be on account of the hostile greeting visitors seem to get.

"With who?" I asked innocently.

Vikus sighed. "The cutters I am afraid. Regalia has been avoiding war with the species subsequent to time you departed from the Underland.

I recalled friction between the cutters and humans amid the time I was present in the Underland during my first visit. It was a wonder to how Luxa, of all people had managed to avoid war for four whole years.

"It was not lacking difficutly, Gregor. Times have been burdensome." Vikus wearied as though he was reading my mind. "Especially on my granddaughter."

We had arrived at the bathrooms. Two great archways in the gray, stonewalls lined with blue mosaics. A guard was standing between the two rooms, although I did not really understand the reason for guarding the bathrooms.

I raised my eyebrows in doubt. " Is that an excuse for how she greeted me?" I wondered.

Vikus gave me a sympathetic smile, and rested his delicate hand on my shoulder.

"I do not pretend to understand women Gregor. You are familiar with how my marriage ended. I seem to be the opposite of an expert. But one thing I am certain of is that Luxa does not handle change well."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Titus will assist you Gregor. When you are bathed he will guide you to the royal dining room. Please, take your time." Vikus ended the conversation.

"Okay. Thanks Vikus."

The aged man gave me a comforting smile and retreated back up the long hallway.

The guard named "Titus" was bald and had a face that reminded me somewhat of a ferret. He was clad in gray flannel clothes and dull underland slippers. I could perceive that he was unhappy with assisting me from his snooty facial expression.

"This way." He ordered sharply, leading me into the archway on the right.

He guided me into the bathroom which I immediately recognized. Bathing had been one of my favorite parts of the Underland. As I recalled, it always seemed to relax me.

Titus left me, and I stripped out of my ratty Overland clothes in some sort of stone cubby room. I grabbed a silky, silver towel and made my way into the bathing room.

Calling it a room would not be very accurate. It was more like an archway that led down into a giant pool. The pool was lined with blue and green tiles, and I spotted complex mosaics of fish and other sea creatures cemented to the bottom of the monstrous bath. It was like an over sized hot tub, and it instantly tranquilized my assiduous, disturbed mind the second I waded into the steaming water.

I wheezed out the memories of all the burdensome events that had been afflicted upon me in the last several hours, and let the soothing water overtake me. I prayed to God that he would erase all of the pain from my mind and comfort me for the time being, and he did. If only it would last for the rest of my life. I seriously doubted it would.

After about ten peaceful minutes of blissful relaxation, I decided that I should get to the dining room soon. I quickly washed myself and grabbed my towel. Back in the cubby room there were new clothes waiting for me, neatly folded. I held them up, examining them.

They were definitely more to my taste then any other Underland clothes I had seen before. There was a silky, tight fitting navy blue t-shirt, thicker, black, straight pants, and bulky, black combat boots. Now, I am not trying to brag or anything, but I considered myself pretty in shape. I had practically dropped out of school a couple years ago, and I spent my time sneaking into local gyms. Being athletic was one of the few things I was good at, and it showed. Anyways, Regalia`s fashion had definitely improved.

Titus was waiting for me outside the bathroom, looking as snobby as ever.

"Im ready." I stated.

He examined me, sniffed the air indignantly, and turned up the hall.

I raised my eyebrows at his manner but followed.

We came to a giant room which I recognized from my previous visits. It was where I had dined so many times before with the royal family. There was a great balcony overlooking the magnificent city laid out before the palace. It was amazing. So many sounds, yet so peaceful.

In the center of the room there was a massive stone table beautifully hand carved with lavish designs. There were fourteen chairs and places set for the meal. Yet I was the only one in the room...

"Gregor!"

I spun towards the voice that had burst behind me. I spun to slow. I was quickly engulfed in a bone crushing hug and lifted off my feet.

"Gregor, you have returned!" Howard beamed as he set me down.

I rubbed my rib cage but smiled up at Howard`s gleeful face.

"Yeah, I have. Its great to see you man!" I confirmed joyfully. Howard`s cheerfulness was contagious.

"You as well my friend! How fare thee?"

How did I fare? I did not think Howard was expecting an answer like the one I had in mind_. Well my dad is dead, my mom is a drunk, I murdered a man earlier today, and your cousin wants to kill me...Life is great!_

"Umm...fine?" I proposed.

Howard did not buy it my lie. He pulled back for a second and studied my face intensely, while I tried not to blush.

He began to speak but was cutoff by the sounds of others arriving.

"We will speak later." He said sympathetically, and smiled.

I nodded gratefully.

Vikus entered along with his bond Euripides, Ripred, Nike, Aurora, Filia, and Hazard.

All of my friends greeted me kindly and began their own conversations amongst each other. I thought it was curious for Aurora to arrive lacking Luxa, her bond, but I felt grateful for it. I did not appreciate Luxa`s murderous behavior the first time and I am doubting whether I would be able to endure it a second time.

Temp the cockroach wandered in minutes later and greeted be as well. Although I felt awful when I delivered the news on hoe Boots would not be coming anytime soon.

Nerissa also entered, but she only gave me a bizarre smile, and was seated.

My male teen hormones started to kick in as the conversations advanced, and I became ravenous.

"Vikus is this everyone?" I questioned. Hoping the answer was yes.

He gave me a knowing grin. "Fear not Gregor. There will only be a few more attending."

Suddenly a medium sized gray bat, with a significant black line racing down his back, swooped into the balcony and gracefully took his seat.

"Demios. How fare thee?" Vikus inquired the bat.

"Fine, thank you." The bat replied quickly and gruffly. He had a deep depressing voice, that matched his dull color. He seemed like a charmer.

A sharp clacking of heeled boots resonated from the hallway and everyone became silent.

Luxa strutted on hastily, with a bitter and arrogant expression on her face. She ignored the crowd of people before her and took her bejeweled seat at the head of the table. She carelessly slid back into her chair, and began to absentmindedly pick at her nails.

"You may be seated." She ordered the group. She acknowledged no one, as her eyes never left here perfectly manicured nails.

Everyone sat silently, Vikus at the opposite end from Luxa. I ended up next to Howard who was to left of Luxa.

I actually began to think we were finally going to eat when another voice echoed into the room.

"Luxa?" A man searched for her angerly.

A man of maybe twenty years marched into the dining room. I disliked him from the moment I laid my weary eyes on him. He was extremely well built. He biceps bulged out of his tight white shirt. He had blonde wavy, short hair, a long sharp face, and dark purple eyes. I could have mistaken them for black.

His features though were not the reason for my distaste in him. The minute he spotted the group of hungry people gathered around the dinging table, his angry glare transformed into a arrogant, charming, perfect smile. Although the others might have been fooled, I could see right through his big fake smile. He reminded me of Henry almost. I could tell that when he wanted something, he would do whatever was necessary to acquire it.

"Forgive me. I had no knowledge that the feast had already began. Luxa... darling. Did I not ask you to wait for me outside of my chambers? So we could arrive together?" The man asked innocently. I saw right through his phony act. He was angry at the Queen for disobeying him.

I mentally snorted. Luxa? Take orders from someone? And actually listen? Was her serious?

Luxa did not even raise her eyes to the man. She continued to pick at her nails, bored. "Forgive me Alexander. I was unaware that you were unable to walk yourself."

Some of the party chuckled at Luxa`s smart remark, but she simply looked at the man and smirked teasingly. Alexander balled his fists madly, but sat to the right of the Queen.

Although I laughed at Luxa`s sassiness, I wondered why the man even questioned her in the first place. She was Queen after all.

I tilted my head near Howard`s ear. "What`s up with Alexander?" I whispered.

"He is the General of the Regalian Army." Howard stated simply.

That wasnt what I meant. I meant what was going on between him and Luxa. Not that it mattered...Okay it mattered...A lot...

"I mean about him and Luxa."

Howard raised his eyebrows, questioning my curiosity.

"Oh. Umm...Just wondering." I defended myself turning red.

Howard looked away and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked getting nervous. Could it be that bad?

Howard looked back and met my confused eyes.

"Gregor...Alexander and Luxa are to wed..."


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY SO I EXPLAINED IN THE LAST CHAPTER THAT LUXA`s AND ALEXANDER`S RELATIONSHIP IS NOT AS IT SEEMS...SOME PEOPLE DID NOT GET THAT AND THEY REVIEWED SAYING THAT THE CHARACTERS SEEMED OUT OF CHARACTER. YOU WILL SEE IN THIS CHAPTER THAT LUXA DOES NOT LIKE HIM. REMEMBER, ALWAYS READ THE AUTHOR`S NOTE! AND SOME PEOPLE DID NOT ENJOY THE FIRST PERSON AS MUCH SO I AM SWITCHING BACK, I THINK I SORT OF AGREE WITH THEM...PLEASE REVIEW KINDLY BECAUSE IF YOU SAY SOMETHING RUDE AND HURTFUL THEN I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH BEING HURTFUL RIGHT BACK. THAT SOUNDED A BIT MEAN...ANYWAY HERE YOU GO! THINGS WILL IMPROVE! AND I DO NOT FEEL VERY MOTIVATED TO UPDATE WHEN I DO NOT RECEIVE MANY REVIEWS, SO PLEASE REVIEW KINDLY! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES.**

* * *

><p><em>Howard looked away and sighed.<em>

_"What is it?" I asked getting nervous. Could it be that bad?_

_Howard looked back and met my confused eyes._

_"Gregor...Alexander and Luxa are to wed..."_

**Chapter Six: Chagrin**

Gregor was now thankful that the food had not been served yet, because if it had been served he would of surely choked to death.

The thought of Luxa marrying someone who might be even more arrogant and big headed than herself was preposterous. Gregor was very well aware that the audacious queen despised any living, or non-living thing that mocked or insulted her authority. But that was not what set Gregor`s teeth on edge.

To say his teeth were set on edge was a major understatement. The minute the words "_to wed_" had left Howard`s cheerless mouth, feelings fury and envy had sprouted from his desolate mind. He clutched the ends of the table with his trembling, bony, pale hands, and his chest swelled with anger. His eyes widened with shock, but his face flushed with instant bitterness towards Alexander.

_Luxa belonged to him, and him only._

He recalled his buried feelings for his first and only love...but were they ever truly buried? Was it possible for this conceited cretin called _Alexander, _had stolen his true love from his possession? Did Alexander even truly care for her, like Gregor did? It surely seemed not!

A small voice in Gregor`s head pulled him from his infuriated thoughts, and ambushed him of the remembrance of the only thing holding him back from tearing Alexander`s sly smile from his charming face.

_But you left her...She is not yours._

...He had left her...and if she had felt anything like he had at the moment they had departed, it was like hell. Torn away by his loving family, torn away from the only person he would ever love. Conflicted with choosing his best friend and love, or his needy family. And now she was gone...Belonging to a most likely unbeatable opponent. What could Gregor provide for her that Alexander could not? Howard had said that Alexander was the General of the Regalian Army, he was undoubtedly a very wealthy man. He had good, masculine looks, charm, charisma, and most likely money. What was Gregor compared to him?...Nothing. He was nothing, nothing acceptable for a queen. Nothing to the girl he loved, nothing to Luxa...

Apparently Gregor`s abhorrence was visible on his face.

"Gregor, are you alright son?" Vikus asked concerned.

All of the other minuscule conversations taking place between others stopped immediately, as every creature in the room set their eyes on Gregor, awaiting a response.

Gregor`s angry blush rapidly transformed to embarrassment. He was totally unaware of his facial expression. He really hoped that his features did not show how murderous he truly felt.

"Yeah..umm I...I`m just really hungry." Gregor lied

A few people people chuckled and Alexander gave him an amused look. Luxa seemed detached from the entire conversation, and was staring aimlessly out the balcony opening into the darkness.

Vikus smiled, "I must apologize Gregor. If I had knowledge of your arrival we would have prepared the feat ahead of time."

"No! No! Thats not what I meant. I just haven`t eaten in a while. Its my fault, I`m sorry. I should have sent a note down or something before I came...but it wasn`t really planned..." Gregor explained awkwardly.

He wondered what his mom was doing now?...No, he pushed it away from his head. He had enough problems at the moment. He could not dwell on all of them.

"I have heard many things of your home, the Overland. Tell me Overlander, what is it like?" Alexander questioned suddenly, as if reading his thoughts. Alexander gave him a charming smile but their was a glint of cruel amusement in his dark eyes, like he was aware of Gregor`s hesitance to speak or think of the Overland at the moment.

Gregor`s throat caught. "Umm...u-uh well-"

"Look the food has arrived." Ripred closed the conversation to Gregor`s gratitude, although he was surprised by the rat`s generosity. Was Alexander disliked by Ripred also? The rat had mentioned him during their flight to Regalia. Calling Alexander the head of the army. He mentioned that in his opinion Alexander`s guards were causing the crime in Regalia. Also that Alexander was a bit preoccupied...with Luxa.

The mouthwatering aroma of the meal collided with Gregor before he saw the food. It smelled like heaven.

Several dishes of beautiful yellow cakes, fish with golden brown bread crumbs, creamy delectable looking soups, fresh moist vegetables, a beefy pig with flaky cooked skin dripping with sauce, loaves of fresh buttery bread, ripe, plump, and succulent fruits, and of course, shrimp with cream sauce.

Gregor heard Ripred literally yelp with excitement.

Nobody delayed for a speech or a prayer before the meal, every hand, claw, and feeler dove for the platters.

Gregor consumed about four helpings of each dish before he grabbed a platter again for seconds. The Underland food was addicting, ambrosial even. The was the succulent meat of the massive pig fell right of the bone, the way the luscious, lemony cake cushioned his taste buds, the way his mouth filled with sweet juice of every bite he took of a fruit. Ecstasy filled him with every titillating bite he took, his taste buds and stomach ached for more. He was in Heaven.

He could of sworn that he had inhaled at least half of the pig before he was full. He looked up from his plate, finally broken from it`s enchantment, and gazed around, feeling as happy as a fat kid on Halloween. The only one left eating was Ripred. If you call saturating your entire face in cream sauce eating...

Hazard, Filia, Temp, and Howard were sharing jokes, Vikus was speaking to Aurora and Euripides, Demios sat reclusively, speaking to no one, Ripres was still eating, and Alexander seemed to be enthralled in a very intense conversation with Luxa.

Luxa`s alluring eyes were once again furious, glimmering with viciousness. They glared at the floor, away from her fiance. He wore a cruel sneer on his face, but it immediately disappeared as Luxa hissed something back at him. The General`s face contorted in a way that no human`s face ever should, only the devil.

His teeth were bared like animals, like he was considering masticating Luxa`s head with them. His cheeks were like melting, white, marble. As if they were about to ignite. His nostrils flared like a dragons. His eyes...his eyes were terrifying, Gregor was sure they were lurking in the darkest most deepest pits of his nightmares. The General`s dark eyes were penetrating Luxa fiercely. They were erupting with malice, bitterness, and searing hot venom. Each malevolent emotions lashed out at his "love" murderously.

The Queen cringed away.

Gregor frantically looked around the table. Had anyone else just witnessed what he had? Had they seen their Queen, their big headed, overconfident, arrogant Queen cringe away from her _fiance _in pure fear?

No one seemed to notice, the entire party was engrossed in their own conversations.

Gregor was very confused...this just did not make sense. Luxa...fearing someone...especially a man! Luxa had not retaliated in slapping Gregor across the face on the first night they had met. Why would she not confront her fiance? This was very odd behavior...

"Ahem..." Vikus rose from his seat slowly, "It appears that everyone has devoured their share of food. It has been a very lengthy, demanding day for all of us. Irrefutably this has been a marvelous celebration of the Warrior`s return. Gregor, all of Regalia is ecstatic to have you residing in our city once again. I expect all creatures to respect and treat Gregor as we did when he first arrived in our realm. With utmost, absolute courtesy and respect."

The aged man rose his gray, wiry, eyebrows at Luxa. She was now reluctantly holding hands with Alexander, who had a bulging smile plastered across his face. Something told Gregor the smile was produced by more than just being happy. Luxa was glaring downward like she wanted to murder the spot on the stone floor beneath her chair.

Instead of acknowledging Vikus`s comment, she merely rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the floor.

What, Gregor thought. No overly aggressive rebuke?

Vikus sighed. "I am sure everyone is exhausted. Let us to depart to bed." He dismissed us.

The groups straggled out of the dining room, Luxa spent no time conversing with any of her companion, she angrily marched away, Alexander pursuing her.

Gregor scowled. Two could play at her little game. If she was not going to speak to him, fine, no problem. He had lasted four years without her...why not some more?

* * *

><p>Gregor walked aimlessly around the stone palace, having no knowledge whatsoever of where he was going. So much for the Underlanders treating him with "the utmost respect". He guessed that refrained from telling him where he was supposed to sleep.<p>

Gregor advanced down a narrow stone corridor, keeping an eye out for anyone who could administer directions.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard harsh, man`s whispering coming from the door about ten yards ahead, and on the left.

"Mareth! Children are being beaten! Poverty throughout the streets! Houses swindled! Women and even young girls selling themselves for needed money! Men beaten in broad daylight! This is preposterous! And what do the guards do? Nothing! Not an absolute thing. You of all people I though would understand! You must do _something_ about this calamity we call a city! Mareth, you are _essential _to this city. The crime rates will only increase. You are the only council member who has any control over the Regalian Army and Guard System. You are the only one who can secure Regalia`s safety!"

During the man`s rampage, Gregor had snuck up to the edge of the door, and listened. He knew eavesdropping was rude but with everything he had been through tonight he hardly cared.

Gregor saw Mareth sitting at a stone desk, in a massive leather looking chair. A panting old man with gray, cropped hair had his hands set squarely on Mareth`s desk, leaning over it into Mareth`s face. This man had been the won confronting Mareth.

"Nemo, you are very well aware that that is not the case. What you are suggesting is inconceivable. For me to order the Regalian Army would be liberating General Alexander from his position of power. The council itself elected the man for the job. I, myself, did not, but the council as a whole did. To repudiate our decision would be to clearly state our unstableness. Every creature in Regalia would question our authority. We must not remove Alexander form his position. It would idiotic considering he and the Queen are to wed." Mareth explained wearily.

The old man gripped the table tensely, but sighed.

"I suppose you are correct, for now. We will speak more of this matter later. You have much work to attend to." Nemo swiftly turned and paced out of the room.

Gregor frantically ducked to the floor, and pretended to tie his shoe laces.

The old mad paid him not attention. Gregor was not sure to feel good or bad about that...

"Gregor you may enter now." Mareth chuckled from inside the room.

Embarrassed by being caught, Gregor did so.

He gave Mareth a sheepish smile. "How did you know?"

"I could sense anger coming from not far off, beside from Nemo`s...It is marvelous to see you once again Gregor." Mareth gave him a weary smile.

"You too Mareth."

But it was not...Mareth looked like death. He had deep purple rings beneath his eyes, his blonde hair was a mess, and his pale fingers were trembling from exhaustion. Gregor would have hugged him, but he was afraid of hurting the man.

"Tell me Gregor...You are unhappy about the General and Queen`s upcoming marriage?" Mareth asked curiously.

Embarrassment rose into Gregor`s cheeks once again.

"Was it that obvious?"

Mareth gave a wispy chuckle. "Truthfully, yes Gregor. You should see your facial expression right now. If I did not feel a bit upset over the matter as well, Iwould be in hysterics right now."

"Gee, thanks Mareth."

"Forgive me Gregor. If it improves your mood at all, I can inform you that technically the Wedding could still be called off. There is no set sate as of today. The General and Luxa are very consumed with other responsibilities at the moment." Mareth attempted to comfort Gregor.

"Oh." Was all Gregor said. Truthfully, it did not make him feel better. From just one experience with the man, Gregor knew that Alexander got what he wanted. And by the looks of it he wanted Luxa.

"Overlander...you are confused?" Mareth questioned him.

"Well...yeah, I am. Why would Luxa choose Alexander of all people. Somebody who might just be more arrogant than her?" Gregor asked hastily.

Mareth sighed. "I do not pretend to know why Gregor. Nobody does, it is a mystery. I do know though that the Queen is very stressed. We have been in conflict with the Cutters ever since the War of Time. And to make her life even more tense, Luxa was forced to start searching for future suitors about two months ago. Alexander and her were somewhat familiar with each other already, considering he is the General of her army. I presume she just wants it to be done with... but the mind of a young women can be very complex Gregor, there could be another reason why she chose Alexander."

Gregor breathed in deeply. He thought returning to the Underland would lighten his burden, bit all it did was make it heavier. What was he supposed to do with the love of his life married off to the General of The Regalian Army. He could not run away, he had done enough of that to last an entire life time. It was time to be a man, endure the pain of his miserable life.

Mareth gave him a pitying smile. "Come Gregor, you are exhausted. I will show you to your chamber. Rest well, for we will train tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh I am about to die! I am sooooo tired, I drank this tea that makes you sleep right before I started writing, not my best idea...Review kindly, I know its not the best, but there is more action to come. I sort of dozed off so when i wake up tomorrow and notice that this chapter totally sucks, I will rewrite it.<br>Review and I will update faster, and no mean reviews! I dont care if you dont like the story, I care if you do like the story!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES!**

Chapter Seven: **Corrupted**

**_Takes place after the meal when Gregor arrives. Luxa and Alexander go back to her royal chambers..._**

**Luxa`s POV**

I felt his hot breath on my neck as his strong hands grabbed at me and forced me against the cold stone wall.

"_Have you not learned how to behave yourself?" _He hissed venomously. "You deliberately _humiliated_ me before the entire dinner party..."

"I had no intention of humiliating you, _Alexander dear._ " I seethed through my clenched teeth, as I unsuccessfully attempted to withdraw from his forceful grip.

His nostrils flared and his dark eyes went ablaze with fury as he tightened his unescapable grip on my hips. I tried once again to push him off but he stood as still as the stone behind me.

His eyes went thin as he scrutinized my face. "Watch your tone Luxa, I am in no mood for your arrogance." His voice was dangerously low, and I had heard it before...

He suddenly pulled away from my face and smirked at me. Although his demeanor had changed, his eyes remained menacing with annoyance and hatred.

"Speaking of the dinner party...I could not help sensing...hmmm...what should I call it...a _spark _between you and that Overland _filth."_ He mocked.

I blushed deeply. Alexander was very well aware of the relationship Gregor and I had formed several years ago. He also knew perfectly well that it caused me an immense amount of emotional pain to speak or even _think_ about Gregor...and that is why he insists on intentionally bringing the topic about whenever he has the slightest opportunity.

But Alexander was incorrect. I deliberately made _sure _that there was nothing, not even the slightest hint of a spark between me and the Overlander during the meal. I cannot say my eyes did not roam his body or face, inspecting for changes. He seemed even more handsome than he was four years ago. I also cannot refrain from saying that he had matured very much. Nor from saying the way his muscles appeared through his tight fitting black shirt and the the mature and cold glint in his brown eyes gave me the desire to embrace him...

Alexander boomed a laugh that told me he was aware of my somewhat provocative thoughts. I returned to reality.

"There was nothing..." I scoffed.

His wide smirk grew and he scrutinized my face. "Do not be foolish. I noticed how he looked at you. There must not be many Overland women who have your looks... Really, did you not see it? It was priceless actually. The way his eyes followed your eyes..face..and of course your body...It was quite amusing..." He pinched my side and a laughed harshly.

His touch made me want to vomit.

"Stop it! Now!"" I barked as I slapped his hand away. He was intentionally embarrassing me. Mocking me. Making me uncomfortable. I knew Gregor would never think of me as only a girl with a beautiful body. I was offended by Alexander`s inappropriate remark about my body, but I was not surprised. He had done much worse vulgar things...

"Oh relax _darling. _I was merely joking. The idea of you being with him is preposterous, as I am sure you are fully aware of the fact that _you belong to me..."_ He whispered in my ear as he forced me against the stone wall once again. His sharp nose trailed along my collarbone as he inhaled my scent. When I tried to rebuke him his strong hands restrained my wrists and slammed them to the wall above my head. He chuckled. He knew I was struggling to withdraw from him, but he enjoyed it, it may have even thrilled him.

My breath became ragged. I did not want this again. I had to distract him.

"It may be not as preposterous as you think. I would surely have him over you _any day." _I blurted

He froze, his nose right above my chest. I could not see his eyes, but I knew they would be terrifying, I could practically feel the anger radiating from his cold skin. I scolded myself mentally. Insulting him was the last thing I should have done.

"It matters not what _you _want. You _stupid_ girl_. _When will you get that into your _damn_ head?" He hissed as his lips rose to my left ear.

Anger flooded through me. I felt a wave of emotion that I had not felt in a long time rush to my head. I recognized it as the fire and spirit I had contained long ago...

I ripped my wrists from his vice like grip and pushed with all of my might on his solid chest. He staggered back surprised " Get _out! _You will not speak like this to me again! You filthy man! I despise you more than anything in this desolate pit we all live in! I am a Queen! I take back what I said earlier, about having the Overlander rather than you! I was wrong. I would have _any_ man in the world over _you_! I would let them do whatever they wish with me rather than you touch me again!"

_SLAP!_

My head conflicted with the stone wall as his hand connected with my left cheek. I yelped in pain. I was prepared for it, but it sill hurt like needles had been stabbed into my beautiful face. It was not the first time he had hit me. Nor the last most likely.

Tears flooded out of my eyes as I stared up at his trembling form. I reached up to touch my sensitive cheek bone, but hissed in pain. I tasted the familiar taste of my own blood in my mouth. I felt it cover my usually white teeth and slip out the sided of my lip.

He grabbed my long braided hair and forced my face to his. He was truly the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. He looked like the devil himself. His eyes were lustful, no doubt from the violence and my vulnerable state. His nostrils flared and his teeth were bared like he wanted to rip my face apart. I could feel his body against mine, aching more me. He was a monster, and I was terrified.

"You disgusting _whore. _You dare speak to me like this? I am superior to you! You are my fiance! You are truly the dirtiest, disrespectful woman I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." He grabbed my face and forced me to look into his disturbing eyes.

"If I am such a _whore_ then why do you insist on marrying me and making yourself impure by violating me?" I spat in his rigid face. Blood splattered his nose and mouth and he looked like even more of a demon than before.

He smirked at me tauntingly as he ran his hand up my black shirt, "Beautiful women must learn their place."

I hated him, I wanted to die, I wanted him to kill me. I would not be able to ever describe the emotional and physical pain I felt as he defiled me for what felt like the millionth time...

I woke covered in large purple and black bruises covering most of my body, a small gash on the back of my head, teethmarks under my right breast, a broken rib, and two broken fingers. It had not been the most brutal of Alexander`s _beatings, _I could endure it.

I inspected myself in the large mirror before me. Even considering my brokenness, I was gorgeous, I had been told and I knew it very well. The sparkle in my light violet eyes, my creamy white skin, the curve of my nose, my high cheekbones, my arrogant smile, and of course my wonderful body all contributed to my beauty. I was mature for a girl of almost eighteen, even for an Underlander. Here that was the age of a young woman, and thats what I was, and appeared to be.

I was also aware of how stubborn, arrogant, disgusting, filthy, dirty, and impure I was. Oh! And of course, how could I forget? I was a _whore_... It was not the first time he had called me those vile names, and I was certain it would not be the last.

Last night was not the first time he had harassed me. I had attempted to rid my entire being of thoughts or memories of his assaults, but found it impossible. The memories were too and colorful. I found myself sleepless, and when I did sleep I dreamt nightmares where all of his beatings and voice haunted me. I would have to endure my _rape _every night.

I also became stressed and anxious. I had felt like I could trust very little before this _monster _had entered my life, but he made my trust for anyone or ability to trust vanish completely. He actually _was _haunting me. He had tortured me emotionally and physically for the past month. I could not escape him, his dark lustful eyes, or his cruel smirk. He enjoyed my suffering...Why? I had not the slightest clue.

I tried to fight him every time he invaded me, but without luck. I actually received a even greater beating, he did not fancy it when I fought, and that is why I did it. Not to escape, for I knew that would be futile, but to cause him distress. He despised being disobeyed.

Fighting had become the only possible way of me trying to rebel against him. For I could not tell anyone. Not Vikus, Hazard, Howard, or even Aurora. He new something...something I was ashamed of, but did not regret. It was my secret, and If anyone realized what I had attempted, I would be locked away, and my family name besmirched.

_I_t began after the Overlander departed from my city, after the War of time. I knew I would never be able to change the way I felt about him, I loved him. Though I was young, I was mature, I had felt pain and seen death, I had ordered others to murder and I had murdered others myself. I knew and was fully aware of what I felt. Love. And that was the greatest mistake I had ever made.

I was foolish for loving someone from another world entirely, but I could not prevent my feelings from acquiring what I wanted, I had always been stubborn. Despite Gregor`s lack of...intelligence, I loved him. I desired something that I could not have. And it hurt when he left.

It hurt ten million times worse than being ripped apart from Alexander, emotionally anyways. My parents had been slaughtered, my cousin had betrayed me and died for it, my Uncle murdered, many of my friends had been killed, my city trampled and destroyed, and Gregor, the one person I had learned to trust and love, left me. He left me alone and wounded when I was only twelve years old. I have never been the same.

Every day I prayed that he would return and sweep me off my feet, but he never did. I was lonely and depressed. I felt as though something in my life was missing and could not be retrieved. I became isolated from others, wishing to speak to no one. I became brutal, caring not for what others cared for, but only myslef. I became untrusting, feeling as though I could trust no one because they too would turn there back to me and leave forever. But most of all I became empty, I could feel nothing except the numbness the internal suffering had brought me.

And that was when I was subjected to choosing a suitor. Someone who did not love me, but power. Vikus said I would recover and learn to love once again, but I knew that idea was preposterous. I was too scarred to trust anyone, too selfish to care, and too pained to feel any form or type of emotion ever again. It needed to end. I could end it. And I tried.

I was in my chambers with a sleek black blade pointed at my chest when a strong hand pulled it away and threw it to the floor. I remember being shocked by his rudeness, he should have asked before he entered. It was not the first time I had met Alexander, he was she General of my army and I had greeted him numerous times at banquets and such. He had appeared to be arrogant and powerful, like me. He was also one of my choosable suitors, though I had no intention on choosing him, nor anyone else for that matter.

He had not forced me to choose him over the others, but we both knew very well that if I did not he would report my failed suicide attempt to The Council. And if I was locked away I would have to endure the emotional pain for the rest of my life. So I became engaged to him.

He first struck me during a heated argument about the current conflict Regalia is in with Cutters. I recall calling his battle strategy weak and him foolish and unintelligent for even imagining any of his plans working. He told me he would not stand to be insulted by a woman. I, of course became infuriated and cursed him and his rude words, I told him he should not speak so to a Queen. Thats when he hit me across my right cheek. I recoiled, mostly from surprise not pain. He told me to respect him more and that I must learn my place. He was trying to help me, he did not want a insane and suicidal woman for a wife, and that I was wrong. I was not wrong, but how could I fight back? My spirt and fire had burnt out long ago, and him blackmailing me did not help.

I would actually kill myself now, but the idea of Alexander ruling alone frightens me. He is tyrannical as it is.

I smeared the skin colored, paint like substance over my face, covering my bruises. I continued the process with my forearms and any other part of my body that was still visible without clothing. No one could find out.

I walked out of my personal bathroom, into my bedroom. Alexander had left long before to train and plan for the War with the Cutters. I had missed the first part of an entire day...again.

"Luxa, dear. Where have you been? You were missed in training today."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. It came from the stone archway, leading the bedroom the the sitting room. I turned and saw him smiling at me sweetly. His blonde hair messy. And his face kind, as if nothing had happened the night before.

"I apologize. I slept late. And I was just...freshening up." I trembled.

His face changed and his eyes scrutinized my bruised face. He was probably looking for the marks he had left the night before.

"Well do hurry dear. The midday meal will be served soon. And we would not want to be late for that as well would we?" Alexander smirked.

I choked back a sob as his smirk brought me back to the traumatizing previous night.

He noticed my distress and rushed to my side. He placed his large hand on my shoulder and turned me to him, so he could see my face.

"Now, now darling. Did it really hurt that bad?" He asked softly.

I could not distinguish whether he was being kind or he found my pain amusing.

"Yes...it did." I pulled away sharply from his touch. My bones ached with soreness.

His eyes became thin with cruelity.

"...And what shall you do about it _My Queen_?" He questioned me sarcastically.

I had no answer. What could I do about this?

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered. I gazed into his dark cruel eyes only to find nothing.

His face became marble, his nostrils wide and his mouth in a straight thin line.

"Because darling...I am afraid that beautiful women must learn their place..."


	8. Chapter 8

**VERY IMPORTANT: Hello everyone! I apologize for my absence, I have been extremely busy. I really appreciate those who understood my Authors Note. Thank you very much! Also, as you read last chapter, you probably noticed that the story became more mature and unpleasant. I need you to know that I take those kinds of things very seriously. Although those things are very horrible, I hate to say that there will be more chapters similar to the last. It is essential to the story. I also want you to know that I came up with an idea for how Luxa can deal with her harasser. That idea will be in a future chapter, and it may too be unpleasant to some people, seeing as it will be very violent and dark. But like all of the others things I write, it will be essential. So, there is your warning! PLEASE REVIEW KINDLY!**

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY HARSH PROFANITY AND THREATS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Smile<strong>

**Gregor`s POV:**

_The ambrosial aroma of his father`s delectable chocolate chip pancakes roused Gregor from his deep slumber at once. He sat up, stretching his muscular arms, and yawned deeply. The smell was warm and familiar. It brought about memories of Gregor`s early childhood, like when his father had taken Gregor to the Bronx Zoo for the first time..._

_Gregor rose from his shabby twin sized bed, memories of his childhood still galloping through his peaceful mind, and followed the mouthwatering smell down the hallway, and into the kitchen of his family`s tiny apartment. His parents were preparing breakfast for him and his siblings, who were already seated at the round kitchen table. He joined them and waited enchanted, for his food._

_His parents soon accompanied them and brought the luscious food to the table. Gregor began to devour his food immediately, it was the most splendid thing that had ever touched his tongue. The pancakes were lush and buttery, and the chocolate chips sweet and delicious. He felt as though he had been enlightened..._  
><em>His father reached for the syrup, and suddenly something caught Gregor`s eye.<em>

_His father had small scars like claw marks, trailing up his arm, under his hospital gown...Gregor shook the distraction from his head. He forked another bite of the warm cakes and raised it to his watering mouth..._

_Wait... Gregor dropped his fork to his plate in surprise, causing a clatter of metal against glass. He examined his father once more. The small scars on his arm were claw marks, and why was he wearing a hospital gown?_

_Something was strange...and he felt it picking and tearing in the darkest corner of his muddled mind..._

_It was his father...he seemed out of place...The whites of his eyes seemed to be restless, almost vibrating nervously...and his pupils seemed unable to focus. His scarred arms began to tremble violently as a thick, glistening red substance began to drizzle from the corner of his chapped lips._

_He looked dead.._

_Gregor racked his brain with difficulty attempting to remember the minuscule memory that continued to claw at the back of his mind, almost bringing him physical pain..._

_His father...he was dead...He had died more than two years ago..._

_Gregor abruptly pushed away from the table, causing his chair to make a defining screech. He stood up immediately, and frantically inspected his other family members. The sight of them made his skin crawl and his stomach drop._

_His mother`s eyes were bloodshot and watery. Her face appeared wrinkled and her hair thinning. Her shaking hands weakly grasped a liquor bottle. Boots looked like her bones would tear through her skin at any moment. Her bruised cheeks were hollow and she looked as though she had not eaten anything in a month. Poor Lizzie was the most horrifying. Her shaky hands were grasping the table so tightly for support, that her knuckles had turned pale white, and a foul stench came from vomit that had created a crusty layer around her mouth and down her chin, it had also appeared to had dried over portions of her pajamas._

_Gregor, terrified, backed away from his gruesome family, having not the slightest idea where the euphoric image he had been in a few seconds ago had escaped to..._

_His father stood up grimly and gave him a wide toothy smile. Gregor had never seen his father smile like that in his life. The man before him was leering at him in such a disturbing and twisted way that Gregor was sure he would be haunted forever. It made it obvious that the man before his was not his father, nor a man, but a demon._

_The monster continued to smile as his great white eyes rolled back into his head. His skin became white, almost translucent. The demon began to gag, it was scratchy and horrid sounding...The choking demon`s thin lips and weak chin became covered as the blood began to pour out of his gagging mouth, along with what appeared to be lumps of the demon`s insides and decaying teeth..._

_The monster raised a skeletal hand to Gregor as though pleading for help..._

Gregor`s eyes opened rashly as he sat up rapidly. He felt his surroundings, searching for something to pull him away from the gruesome situation that had just encompassed his mind.

He was in a giant bed with dark blue sheets and black silk pillows, and there was a small candle lit on a stone bedside table aside him. It was not the horrific kitchen of his apartment...It had been a dream...only a nightmare...

He ran is hand through his damp hair, and over his dripping face. He was a sticky mess, covered from head to toe in sweat. If he had been wearing a shirt, it would had been drenched. He brought his head between his knees, attempting to relieve the dizzy restlessness of his head, but to no avail. His mind was chaos, about to shatter...

He hurdled himself out of his bed and scrambled around searching aimlessly, till he came to the nearest waste bin. He fell to his knees and began to regurgitate for the second time that night.

When his stomach finally began to settle he rested his drenched head on the cool stone floor of his room. It relaxed his physically but not mentally...for his mind was still fragile. Sleep would not be returning to him that night...

* * *

><p><strong>Luxa`s POV:<strong>

I shuffled down the stone wall of my palace, now gripping the wall for support. The midday meal had just come to a somewhat awkward end. Myself, not wanting to be there in the first place, departed as soon as possible, leaving the other attendants befuddled by my abruptness. The burden of my aching body and the throbbing of my head had put me in an even more detestable mood than usual.

The Overlander appeared to be a bit distraught over something as well. It was obvious he had attended morning training, for he was exhausted looking. But he also appeared to have not received much sleep. He had not spoken a word during the meal, not that I cared. Nor did he touch his food. His skin had been almost as pale as mine, and their were deep purple rings beneath his deep chocolate eyes. His rich, beautiful, glorious brown eyes...

I halted abruptly in the middle of the corridor leading to my chambers, in utter surprise by the sudden turn of my own thoughts.

I shook the image of Gregor`s eyes from my ravished mind and continued slowly down the hall. I could not afford to think about the Overlander in that way. Not only was I unimaginably upset with him for leaving me here wounded, and also cautious about the idea of him departing once again...but Alexander knew. He was perfectly aware that I had formed a...relationship, if that was what it even was, with Gregor four years ago. I apprehensive about how he knew though...it was as though Alexander could read my mind, and then he would use that information to bend and torture me.

I came to the intricately designed stone doors of my royal chambers and pushed them open quietly, making sure Alexander had not somehow arrived there before myself. When I was positive he was absent from the chambers, I limped to the silky black sofa in the sitting room, slid painfully out of my leather training pants, and attempted to sprawl out on the sofa. The action seemed to be quit a difficult and strenuous task, I noticed that putting weight on my rear caused me the most and excruciating pain, courtesy of my time with Alexander last night of course...

Once I managed to become somewhat comfortable I pulled a soft blanket over my naked legs, and closed my heavy lids in attempt to catch sleep. I had a strategy meeting scheduled in about thirty minutes, and I was ever so eager to sleep through it. Meetings with the council never went well, evoked my my arrogance and determination to have it my way usually, but also by my obvious resistance to speak or fraternize with Alexander. Seeing as though he was the General of the Regalian Army, things never bode well for me during Strategy meetings.

I was cautious as I my mind began to doze, not wishing to experience any nightmares where Alexander harassed me. I attempted to turn to my thoughts to happier images, and I could not help myself as Gregor came to mind. His maturity had struck me greatly and thought of his physical appearance floated through my tired mind..._The curve of his strong jaw...his passionate deep brown eyes...the way his fitted black shirt hugged his glorious chest and arm muscles..._

"Happy to see me?"

The horrible voice pulled me out of my fantasy and my eyes opened abruptly. It then occurred to me that I had me that I had been smiling while dreaming about the Overlander...And Alexander had saw...

I sat up rashly, pulling the blanket over my naked legs. It was foolish of me to think he would knock before entering.

Alexander then caught site of me attempting to cover myself fully. His eyes widened with excitement and surprise as he yanked the blanked from my hands and off my now bare legs.

He smirked down at me amused. "Were you waiting for me?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I rose from the sofa and retrieved my leather training pants as quickly as possible. I fumbled with them attempting to out them on without bringing on too much pain. It was futile.

"Do you wish for me to assist you?" Alexander asked softly.

I looked up at his face, questioning where the sudden fondness of his voice and personality had emerged from...He looked genuinely concerned...

"I am fine...And do not insult my intelligence with your little mind games Alexander. I know you are perfectly aware, and pleased of what you have done to me." I hissed with hatred, motioning towards my bruised body, my pants still laying in my lap.  
>"It is no game, my dear. But an opportunity..."<p>

My eyebrows became close in confusion, as I directed a questioning glare towards him. I had no idea what this insane bastard was rambling about...

My confusion amused him. The corned of his thin lips rose slightly as he came and knelt beside me, next to the sofa I remained still, frozen with caution.  
>He placed his large masculine hands over my small ones.<p>

"Perhaps tonight you shall welcome me to the sight of your body, and give yourself to me... Instead of being so...stubborn" He whispered carefully but suggestively.

I wrenched my hands out from beneath his. I bared my teeth, extremely offended. Did he still not understand that I resisted him because it angered him?

"It is not I being stubborn, Alexander. It is you forcing yourself upon me like a foolish teenage boy. I have told you numerous times I have no desire to have any relationship with you. Especially a sexual one..." I hissed venomously.

His nostrils flared as he removed his hand from my lap, instead gripping my bare thigh.

"Luxa, you know I do not appreciate your defiance. I am supplying you with a splendid offer. You will give into me or things will continue as they are now..."  
>I tensed my jaw stubbornly and glared into his dark lustful eyes.<p>

"I will never give in to you. I will never touch you back. I will never moan your name in pleasure, as you do mine. And I will never love you." I growled, my trembling voice rising with anger.

His eyes became slits and his lips became bared like a beast`s. I was prepared for the worst when suddenly he withdrew his hand from my thigh, and stood up.

He gave me his usual sardonic sneer. "You think you are clever do you not? Challenging me...I am no fool you bitch. I get what I want..."

He turned swiftly on his heel and paced towards the wine chest that had been placed in the corner of the sitting room.

I heard him muttering curses to himself as he fumbled with the glass cups. I quietly attempted to put on my pants once again.

"Oh darling, do not worry about those. You will not be needing them at the moment." He stated plainly, still fumbling with the wine.  
>I rolled my eyes, and proceeded.<p>

He turned to me with a cup full of wine and the same sarcastic look on his pale face. He came back to the sofa and knelt by my side once again. I was honestly very confused by his behavior. He placed his glass onto the side table, and brought his hand to my cheek, fondling it.

"So beautiful...yet so disobedient." He whispered lustfully.

I recoiled from his caress hastily.

He smiled cruelly and gently grabbed my resistant jaw, leading my face down to his. He pressed his hard lips against mine and I flinched as he forced his tongue through my closed teeth. His taste made me wish to vomit. His hand moved to the back of my head, grasping it, and forcing me into him.  
>He pulled away shortly after breathing rashly. His want and lust for me was obviously displayed by every feature of his face.<p>

"You taste delectable my dear..."He purred into my ear.

He began to trail his nose down my jaw, grazing my neck, and finally right above my right breast...Him touching me made me want to cry. My thoughts became rushed as I contemplated how to get him to cease his little game.

I pushed with both hands on his shoulder.

"I will not let you do this to me now. I am exhausted from last night, and have acquired little sleep. I wish to rest..."  
>Before I could even rise from the sofa he pinned my arms to my sides roughly.<br>"...You may sleep when I am satisfied."

I gave his a pleading look, hoping he would not see the burning hatred behind it.

"Alexander, plea-"

"Ah yes, and now you beg. I am not as dense as you consider me Luxa. I can see right through your little act now. I am aware that you loathe me...I know that you truly would give yourself to any other man in the world rather than giving yourself to me, even considering that I am your fiance. You`re a little slut, and if you are not aware of that by now you are a stupid one as well..." He hissed flustered and heated.  
>His insults enraged me.<p>

I shoved my knee up harshly into the bottom of his jaw, sending him sprawled out on the stone floor. While he was recovering, he brought his hands to his face, finally releasing mine. I darted for the bathroom door, knowing that he would have already barred the two entry doors. And I could not risk being seen running through the halls. It would give too much away.

I heard his wine glass shatter to pieces against to stone wall as he attempted to hurl it at my head. I sprinted through the bedroom arch which lead to the bathroom.

He hissed curses as he chased after me, infuriated. It was the most damage I had ever done to him, and If I had not been terrified of what he was going to do to me, I may have been proud of my bravery.

I slammed the stone bathroom door shut, my trembling fingers struggled with the lock, but locking the door just as Alexander barred into it with his shoulder. I slid to the floor, and tried to control my rapid breathing. I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate.

_"Open the fucking door now..."_ He growled loudly.

I felt his fists hammering against the locked door on the other side. I prayed that his loud curses would be heard, but I knew my hope would be futile. Alexander, being the General of the Army, assigned positions to guards. And the nearest guard was at the end of the corridor...

_"Luxa I swear, I will rip your fucking face off if you do not open this door right now..."_

Tears began to spring from my eyes as I laid against the cool stone of the bathroom floor. I had never been more terrified by his threats in my life...

He went to bed around three hours later...I did not. His threats had horrified me, and I knew they would haunt me. He was not lying. He was going to hurt. And there was nothing I could possibly do about it...Sleep did not come that night, nor did I wish for it. I remained on guard throughout the night. Thoughts of what he was going to do to me assaulted my mind.I should have listened to him...given in. I scoffed at myself. I was pathetic. The girl I used to be would never have given in...But then again, that girl was no more...

I new he had departed for breakfast when the cleaning servant knocked tentatively on the bathroom door. I asked her if Alexander had gone, she answered, and then I dismissed her.

Terrified as I was of Alexander`s "punishment", I was more perturbed by the thought of the other people of Regalia taking hints of my situation. I had been detestable during the midday meal yesterday, and not even bothered to arrive to dinner. Now, ti was a necessity that I went to breakfast.  
>I covered my bruises, and dressed in my regular leather training pants and a tight fitting dark blue, long sleeve shirt. It covered the most skin. I pulled on my training boots, and cautiously left my chambers.<p>

My body had not fully healed, and it was still painful to walk. I would have to attempt to not limp in front of others.  
>I entered to High Hall of the palace, greeted by many wary and questioning stares from servants and nobles. I merely aimed my glance towards the stone floor and continued forwards.<p>

I entered the dining room slowly, not wanting to noticed. Seeing as though the future queen, that did not work out very well.  
>I was greeted joyfully by my Grandfather, Hazard, Howard, and Mareth, and Nerissa. The bats seemed to be elsewhere. The Overlander gave me an awkward nod and continued eating. I smiled slightly at his shyness.<p>

Alexander did not acknowledge me at all. I went and took my seat at the head of the table, Alexander to my right. He continued to eat as I was seated, not even directing his eyes towards me...His actions confused me, did he think I would mind if he did not speak to me?

I nibbled nervously and silently on a peace of freshly made bread as excited chatter encompassed to atmosphere around me. The Overlander seemed to be an entirely different person than he appeared to be the previous day. His cropped hair was neat, the color returned to his face, and the dark circles beneath his eyes had vanished. He appeared to be telling a joke to Hazard, who began to laugh uncontrollably. Gregor smiled a smile that made my heart ache. It was his goofy smile that he had smiled four years ago. The one that could make me laugh whenever I was angry and felt like ripping a person to shreds, the one that made my heart melt with joy, and the one that I remembered loving...He turned to me. In his eyes I saw the young, forgiving, affectionate, perfect boy I had loved four yeas ago...

My heart fluttered...I smiled...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that took 5 hours to write...I am so tired right now, it might be a little off, I will probably go over it tomorrow and delete the entire thing. Sorry if the formatting got all messed up something strange happened to it...This chapter really does not have any purpose except to show Gregor`s fragility, Luxa`s struggle, and their slight connection at the end. There will be more of a visible plot structure next chapter...Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I am going to write at the end of this week if I get some good reviews! No Flames! <strong>

**D.D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone. I am so sorry. I know I said that I would update during spring break, but I became so busy with finals, SOLS, and end of the year projects. I will have so much more time now that it is summer, and I also just quit soccer, so now my schedule is practically clear! The one thing I have to attend this summer is camp for two weeks, and thats on July 8th, so I have some time to write more! Okay, so here is the deal with this chapter. Some may consider it M, I personally do. It contains the same things as the last few chapters but intensified. This chapter entails mature themes such as SEXUAL HARASSMENT, ABUSE, DEPRESSION, VIOLENCE, AND MORE PROFANITY. Once again, I am serious about writing these kinds of things, it is no joke. As for the story line, I have many things planned out, but I forgot my notebook at home and right now I am on vacation...so this chapter will be from my memory. It may seem like I am going nowhere with this story, but I am, it is just working up to it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES**

**CHAPTER NINE: PAIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Gregor`s POV<strong>

_"She looks awful...I mean still beautiful...but awful..."_

Gregor silently observed the Queen as she hesitantly entered the High Hall for the morning meal.

She had deep purple rings encircling her depressed violet eyes. She appeared as though she had not slept in weeks. But lack of sleep was not all that seemed peculiar about the Queen.

Her delicate hands appeared feeble and were violently trembling. A cold sweat was frosted above her brow, and her usual fair skin was oddly sallow. What worried Gregor most about the Queen was the her obvious decrease in weight. Luxa had always been womanly and...developed. She had seemed thin when he first arrived the other night, but she seemed even thinner now. Her tight fitted shirt visibly showed her spine and Gregor could clearly distinguish her ribcage.

She looked like she was _dying_.

Gregor could not withdraw his eyes from the Queen`s sickly image. He continued to absently gaze at her as she took her seat next to the General of her army, Alexander.

She began to carelessly pick at a peace of fresh bread, although not once did she bring it to her mouth. She seemed preoccupied...

"Hey Gregor! What did the flier say to the crawler?" An excited Hazard disrupted Gregor`s thoughts abruptly with a joke.

Gregor turned to the boy, but he was still immersed in his thoughts of the ill image of Hazard`s cousin...

_"She seems like she is in pain, maybe a training accident?"_

"I don`t know, what?" Gregor absent-mindedly asked Hazard.

Gregor saw the boys lips move, but now words came out, or at least he did not hear them. He was still enthralled by the the state of Luxa...

The boy began to laugh, he had obviously finished the joke. Gregor let out the most convincing laugh he could provide the boy with, and smiled widely, hoping Hazard would not notice his utter disinterest in what he had just said.

He turned back towards the large stone table where food was still being devoured, and something caught his eye.

The Queen she was looking at him with something he had expected never to see again on her wonderful face. For it was not with resentment or anger did the Queen gaze at the Overlander`s face with, but with fondness...

Gregor released a smile that he had never expected to form on _his _face again.

The Queen flushed quickly, as Gregor discovered she had been staring at him. She dropped her vision to the now mutilated piece of bread she had been picking at carelessly...She smiled...

Gregor`s heart fluttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Luxa`s POV<strong>

I did not want to go...

Battle training with Alexander was the last activity I would have liked to partake in with him at the moment...Well not the last...

Not only would the horrendous demon that haunted me day and night be attending, but so would the typical group of elite humans and fliers that were engaged in my army. Including the Overlander...

I had not meant to smile at him, it was completely involuntary...The mere sight of him being _happy _had made me smile and had erupted feelings inside me that I had not felt since the time his lips had gently touched mine four years ago. I cannot imagine what I would _involuntarily _do if if actually _touched_ me...I really must learn to control myself...Alexander had seen the silent but meaningful exchange between Gregor and I. He had not spoken a word to me at breakfast about it, but his eyes and sadistic sneer said it all. I would be punished. Not only for the small interaction between Gregor and I, but for also my _disobedient _actions last night. I was unaware if I regretted them or not. It was worth seeing him in pain, put not worth the torture he would inflict upon me later tonight...

I dug my fingers through the golden familiar fur of the flier who was now transporting me to the training arena.

Aurora and I had grown apart greatly once the Overlander departed from my city. I still cared for her greatly, but I became distant and detached after Gregor left me. I grew bitter and selfish, and made it clear to her that I no longer cared for her advice or assistance. Aurora had been my friend and confidant for so long, and I had brutally broken her heart. Was it that I was afraid that she would some day leave me too? By choice or by death? I am still not sure.

I miss her dearly, but I will not be hurt again by the ones I love leaving me. Loving no one appears to be a easy way of making sure that does not occur.

* * *

><p>I sat down cautiously on a stone bench to the side of the training field. Others such as Perdita and Ripred were arriving, and few were even retrieving or preparing their weapons for the training session.<p>

"Will you not be participating today my Queen?" Mareth`s familiar voice asked. He was obviously concerned.

I attempted to smile at him, hoping I did not appear to be in pain.

"Do not worry Mareth. I will be ready to train by your side soon enough. As for today I am still feeling a little ill, so I will observe."

Mareth did not seem convinced.

"As you wish my Queen."

He limped back towards the increasing group of fliers, humans, and a few crawlers who would be training.

Gregor soon arrived on Achilles, looking almost giddy. I smiled inwardly to myself once again. He too seemed elated by our small exchange...

Destroying my rare joyful thoughts, came the devil himself, also know as my fiance.

"You will not be joining us today my dear?" He questioned. His pale face was smooth, his eyes dark, and his usual sarcastic grin was plastered onto his face.

"Do not play your foolish mind games with me right now Alexander. I am sure you are perfectly aware why I will not be _joining _you today." I hissed.

His dark poisonous eyes bore into mine. He knew I was terrified of his eyes. How could I not be? He violently and forcibly made me gaze into them every single time he violated me.

He chuckled darkly to himself and seated himself next to me, wrapping his muscular arm around my thin shoulders.

"Still, you continue to be difficult. Adding to your burden is a good way of putting it. I am sure you are perfectly aware of how _romantic _of a night you and I will be having." He said in an easy going manner, almost as he was not explaining how much he could corrupt me tonight.

I cringed away from his grasp on my shoulder, it seemed as though it was increasing in weight, about to crush me...

He continued. "Really I thought of you as intelligent. It is simple. You _behave _and I will be more...lenient. You misbehave and burden me with your complete disobedience and disregard for respect, then I simply must put you in your place. Really, I am actually doing you a favor...One day when you are finally worthy of my respect, and I have crafted you into a suitable and _somewhat_ _tolerable _woman, you will make a good wife."

My pride had not completely vanished.

I pushed away from him harshly although every aching bone in my body loudly protested.

"_You are an insufferable pig! I will never agree to any of your terms or _behave _for you. You are insane at the least. Insane because of your sadistic methods of reforming. Insane to believe I will ever respect you." _I hissed infuriated.

Hearing his plans for our future were far worse than him calling me a slut, or whore. It insulted everything I had worked for when I was younger. To be respected by my people, and learning how to be a smart and wise ruler...

He gripped my weak shoulders and easily turned me to face him on the stone bench. I pried at his stone grip attempting to elude, what would seem to others as a loving embrace.

He brought his cold smirk to my ear and gently bit the outside of my lobe.

"If only you could see how much you _arouse_ me when you are angry. You should know how _provoked_ I am to pull you by your hair and _force _you onto your knees to please me right now..." He hissed. He was threatening but I could distinguish the actual lust in his voice.

My stomach flipped at his threat, it made me sick to my stomach.

"You are disgusting..." I whimpered. My bravery faded as I painfully remembered all of the times he had forcibly pushed me to my knees...

I wished someone, anyone, would peer over and see the obvious look of discomfort on my face.

_"And of course you shall tell no one of my disgusting acts...shall you? You are aware that nobody would ever believe you...Especially if I let it slip that their queen is depressed, maybe even demented and insane...and let us not forget, once suicidal..." _He bit down harder onto my ear, I could fell my skin about to tear...

"_There is no doubt, judging by your..._appearance_, that you may be sickly, honestly my dear, you should make more of an attempt to look somewhat appealing...and who would others believe, the respectable General of the Regalian Army, or their mess, mentally and physically, of a Queen...You do understand, do you not?"_

He was manipulating me, blackmailing me. He was the only one that new of my failed attempt to end my pain, and he would use it against me. He had insulted me a million times, but it still degraded my now almost nonexistent level of self esteem.

"I will take that as a yes..." He purred into my ear.

He began to slowly trace the tip of his tongue around my ear, gently grazing it with his teeth ever so often. I felt his nimble fingers move from my shoulder down to my breast.

"Alexander! Luxa! Please, here is not the place!" Mareth made the mistake of misidentifying Alexander`s harassment as a loving embrace between two lovers.

Alexander pulled away swiftly with his trademark sneer and suggestive and lustful eyes. "We shall finish later."

* * *

><p>I watched eagerly but silently as it became the Overlander`s turn to attempt to slice all the blood balls shot from the cannon. No other had achieved slicing all sixteen. Alexander had sliced fifteen, which was the highest amount sliced since the last time the Overlander had dwelled in Regalia.<p>

Alexander`s achievement had ended with a great applause and clamor created by others in training. Another reason to increase the size of his ego was the last thing he needed, or what I needed.

I trembled silently in fear as the Overlander prepared himself for the first blood ball. Terrified as I was about what Alexander would do to me later that night, I could not withdraw my gaze from Gregor.

He seemed nervous, his hands harshly gripped his large sword, and a sweat had broken out across his face.

The cannon blast the first ball and simultaneously the next fifteen, at a very great speed...

The crowd roared with approval as fifteen shells were spotted laying at the Overlander`s feet and a single round ball roamed the ground around him.

Neither Gregor nor I could hide our emotions.

He released an ancient wide small that made me feel like we were young once again It made a a warm feeling emerge from somewhere deep inside me and crawl up my being...I have to admit, it was not unpleasant...

I let my old smirk of approval slip as I calmly clapped for the Overlander.

Not only was I completely intoxicated by Gregor`s smile, but I was also proud of him for tying Alexander`s achievement. My fiance`s trademark smirk seemed to have magically vanished from him face.

The excellent accomplishment the Overlander had made was enough for Mareth to end practice early, for he also could not contain his glee.

Humans, bats, and crawlers began to depart happily whispering of the Overlander and how he almost defeated the General of the Regalian army...I remained seated on the stone bench which was beginning to make my sore bones ache even more. I had no intention of going off to my chambers anytime soon...

* * *

><p>"Luxa, are you awake?"<p>

I jolted up from the stone bench on which I seemed to have fallen asleep on...

My bones ached. My soreness was most likely intensified by my nap on the cold stone bench...

I groaned and lifted my half asleep gaze to meet familiar chocolate brown eyes. Those unfamiliar warm feelings that had erupted inside me earlier began to sprout up into my chest...

"Sorry, I did`t mean to scare you. Everyone is looking for you...we thought you had left training with Alexander... You slept through lunch..." Gregor spoke in an apologetic voice.

How the Overlander could be so kind to me after I had just about ripped his face from his flesh when he first arrived the other night was a wonder to me...

I stood up from the bench and stretched my aching arms. Few of my bones cracked from being cramped uncomfortably on the stone bench.

"It is alright, thank you for waking me." I sighed in distress. I could not afford to fall asleep, being who I am. Alexander would surely bring up my lack of responsibility tonight.

He smiled shyly at me and ran a hand through his dark brown cropped hair.

"Your welcome, and don`t worry the others will understand. Besides, you needed the sleep..." He said in a what seemed like a comforting tone.

I smirked darkly to myself. So others had recognized my appearance brought on by lack of sleep.

"Yes, sleep was greatly needed...Anyway, thank you again."I mumbled dispassionately. I slowly began to stalk back to the palace by foot. Walking around my city was not what I was accustomed to, I being the Queen. But I reckoned it would be the best way to postpone reentering my chambers and facing Alexander. Besides, Aurora had already departed.

"Wait! Wait...I just wanted to ask you-"Gregor fumbled after me.

I turned sharply on my heel. "What?" I asked sharply. The bitterness in my voice had been involuntary.

He was being so kind to me, and I so bitter to him. Involuntary it was, but I did not regret my bitterness. If I was bitter to him then he would not speak to me, and my heart would not have to be hurt again.

His deep brown eyes dropped to the ground disappointedly. "I just wanted to ask you If you were alright...You seem a little...sick."

Damn my hormones...

The forlorn expression his face held demolished all spiteful feelings I had possessed for him. It evoked a set of unexpected and somewhat foreign feelings and physical urges to come to my mind.

I unexpectedly had the desire to wrap my arms around him and place my lips upon his tanned skin...or for him to place his hands upon my body and touch me...

"Thank you Overlander, I appreciate your concern. And yes I am still recovering from a small sickness I seemed to have acquired." My voice was thick with lust, which I very poorly concealed.

"I didn`t mean that you look sick, I mean you look... great. I just noticed that you did not train with us today, or yesterday..."He stammered modestly. I could perceive that he was being cautious of offending me.

I sighed "Do not fret Overlander, I will return to training soon...You should not worry about me..." My words sounded comforting, but I meant them as a command...

I offered him my attempt at a convincing smile. "You were very successful today, It is not an easy accomplishment to slice fifteen out of sixteen blood balls."

He blushed softly at my compliment.

"Thank you...I was actually a little disappointed with myself, I used to be able to slice all of them...I was actually coming here to practice, you can help me if you like... I could use some help..." He spoke his last words softly and painfully, and it was as if he was speaking of needing assistance in something more troublesome than training...

I desired to comfort the pained man before me, to reach out and touch his muscular arm. I realized it was selfish of me to think my life was the only one that held difficulties...

His was mature, but his eyes showed the troubled emotions of the young boy I had once loved dearly...

"Gregor, I-"

"_Luxa_!" Alexander`s deafening cold yell interrupted Gregor and I.

I turned to face my fiance at the other end of the training arena. He was seated on his large gray bat Demios, his mouth was arranged into a frown of disapproval and his eyes blazed with something only I could recognize.

"Come."

My soon approaching torture was now unavoidable.

I gave the Overlander and apologetic frown. "I am sorry, I must go."

* * *

><p>I sat calmly at the head of the stone table placed in my chambers. My calmness was a masquerade, covering the nausea and nervousness churning inside my being.<p>

He was rummaging through my liquor cabinet, he had been for nearly fifteen minutes. For it was practically empty, courtesy of both my him and I...

My stomach churned in anticipation of his return to the dining room of my chambers. I had not devised a plan of escape, I was utterly unprepared but aware of what he was about to do to me.

Alexander`s slow footsteps were audible as he leisurely strolled into the room. I did not turn to face him.

He approached my chair from behind, and placed his cold hands on my shoulders gently.

The coldness of his hands made me shiver in fear. I was terrified. He had threatened to tear my face off the night before, he was merely teasing me with his gentleness.

His softly kneaded the palms of his large hands into my shoulders, soothing the knots and tension that had formed there and in my upper back. I shut my eyes firmly and breathed deeply through my nose while suppressing the urge to groan as he continued.

He stopped abruptly and chuckled darkly.

My eyes snapped open, I was surprised and upset that he had stopped.

He brought his sneering lips to my ear as he had done earlier that day. His delight in how he had made me feel was obvious.

_"You are aware of what I can do to you? How I can make you feel?" _He hissed pridefully into my ear.

I recoiled from his lips. He thought my pleasure had been merely caused by _him _touching me, he thought I had given into him...

"I hate to inform you Alexander, but my pleasure was not caused by _your _hands touching me. I would enjoy _anyone _touching me in a way that did not involve physical pain being inflicted upon me."I spoke clearly and loudly back.

"I will touch you in whichever ways I desire. As I have told your before, if were not so damn detestable and quit wasting my time, then I would be more lenient." He withdrew his lips from my ear and his hands from my shoulder. He stood rigidly upright behind me.

"And as I have told _you _before, I will never enjoy you touching me or surrender to your perverted games."I spat back at him.

My stone chair was unexpectedly and abruptly pivoted away from the table, and I now faced Alexander`s looming figure.

He trapped me by placing his arms on both sides of my stone chair, and inclined his sharp face to mine. His hot breath caressed my face, I cringed away from his dark flaming dark eyes which were like daggers stabbing at me.

"And that is why you must be penalized...And for obvious other reasons, such as your total disrespect and noncompliance with rules last night..." He softly caressed my face with his left hand. "You really are a beautiful woman...and I do apologize for what I am about to do to you...but like have already stated, you must be penalized."

My eyes suddenly caught the bright glint given off by the sleek black blade he held in his other hand.

My eyes widened, petrified in fear as I met his gaze abruptly.

_"Alexander please, this is preposterous!"_ I stammered terrified, to his face a few inches away from mine.

He gave me a dark smile revealing his perfect white teeth.

"_As is your recent behavior..._"

I fumbled with his arms attempting to elude his iron grasp. I thrusted his chest away from me and brought my hands up to claw at his face.

He swiftly pulled my stone chair out from beneath me. My weak knees were about to collapse when he roughly jammed me against the stone table. I felt the hard stone digging into my back, scraping my skin...I closed my eyes tightly.

His hands were on my sides, his jagged nails digging into me. The pressure of his body forcing me against the stone table rigidly jabbing into my back would have made me collapse in agony if he had not been holding me up. His mouth was on my jugular and collarbone biting at my flesh, I could feel it beginning to tear and the beads of my own warm blood cascade down my neck and chest.

I attempted to inflict any sort of pain on him but lack of sleep and food had made me feeble and weak, and I felt myself already growing faint.

His lust increased as I fought back and spewed curses at him, he became rougher with me grabbing at my clothes, tearing at the collar of my shirt and fumbling with the hem of my pants.

I felt his hand which was without the dagger weave itself into my hair. He grazed his nose up the side of my neck and to my ear, and growled.

"_Turn around."_

My eyes snapped open. I could now feel myself physically shaking, and the acid rising and churning in my stomach.

"_-please stop-do not do this to me-I will do anything-just don`t do this-_" I whimpered my voice trembling, beginning to hyperventilate.

His nails dug into my scalp and he vigorously jerked my head around, forcing me to turn, my back now facing him.

The rigid stone table now felt like daggers sinking and driving their points into my gut. I could feel his arousement pressing against my lower back as he forced me to lean forward over the table.

His left hand was still wrenching at my hair, the other I could see out of the corner of my eye, twirling the sleek black dagger in his hand.I squeezed my eyes tightly closed and began to whimper, my volume increasing.

He wretched his hand free from my hair, tearing a few strands of my blonde hair out of my braid and and from my scalp while doing so. He violently seized my jaw, forcing my neck to crane backwards, looking painfully into his demonic eyes.

He brought the dagger to my face and trailed it along the side of my mouth, nicking my skin occasionally, causing droplets of blood to stain my cracked lips.

"_I do not desire to here your voice right now. Quiet or I will disfigure your pretty little mouth as_ well." He hissed.

He clamped his hand over my still whimpering mouth.

It was not wise of me to even attempt to elude his embrace, for he had a weapon, but I did, and failed miserably.

There was a deafening crack as the left side of my face was crushed to the stone table by his capable hands.

He laughed lightly.

"I am no where nearly done with you. Where would you run to anyway? No one would accept _whore _like yourself."

He twisted my arm painfully into an unnatural position onto the stone table, the inside of my arm and palm of my hand facing upwards.

I saw you _fraternizing _with the Overlander today. Even filth like him would be superior to you...If he only knew, how impure, how completely revolting, and vile you truly are..._He could not want anything to do with you.._."

The sharp point of the knife was being dug into my forearm. Tears of agony burst from my eyes as my whimpers and pleas for him to stop were muffled by his hand.

"_You will not speak to him again...I would have thought that any respectable woman, especially a queen would know not to associate themselves with other men, other than their fiance..._"He dragged the blade through my skin tearing it, making a straight and deep cut in my arm.

I jolted against the table attempting to buck him off my back, tears poured from my eyes and cascaded down my bruised ad bloodied face. I screamed into his hand.

He brought his face down to the table aside my bleeding arm, level with my face. The psychotic and demented blazing in his eyes horrified me, I slammed my eyelids shut.

His cold hand moved from my mouth to the back of my head, his fingers interlacing with my hair.

_"Look at me when I am speaking to you bitch...Have your manners vanished completely?..." _He hissed deliriously.

He crushed my face to the table once more, worsening my broken jaw.

My terrified eyes opened, I was now paralyzed in fear of the psychopathic monster before me.

His hand suddenly became gentle, and he caressed my broken face.

_"Do not fret beautiful-I will forgive you for your lack of respect and unfaithfulness-I will remain faithful to you, and assist you through your struggle-I will reform you...He, the Overlander, may not be there for you, nor anyone else...No one loves a whore...But I will help you, you can be my whore..." _He rambled into my ear, out of breath.

I must have pushed him over the edge. He was insane, stammering irrelevant, and completely made up and imagined things. But the part that frightened me the most about my fiance was that he was being utterly sincere. It then dawned on me that he truly believed that he was doing me a favor...

The psychotic demon`s sincere expression then transformed into a leering smile, and I once again could feel his arousement on my lower back. He then stood straight up, securing my arm and knife against the table with his massive hand. With the other he began to fumble with the hem of my training pants.

"-_Alexander you have done enough already-please-"_

_"_Silence. This is part of your reformation. Do not complain." He ordered coldly. He removed my pants and then his own.

I screamed, thrashed, and finally went in and out of consciousness as he loudly and brutally violated me until he was pleased. It was the most pain I had ever experienced physically and emotionally...

I went completely unconscious after, as he sliced the degrading word _WHORE_ into my forearm.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW KINDLY! NO RUDE REVIEWS! AND I LOOKED AT MY STORY TRAFFIC STATS AND THERE WERE OVER ONE HUNDRED READERS BUT ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWED...<span>.I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET FEEDBACK<span>...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating in so long, I am extremely lazy and I have also been traveling a lot. Hopefully now that school is starting I will be able to become a bit more organized with updates. Also, somebody reviewed that I make excuses about being tired a lot. They are not excuses, I am usually very tired, especially after I write a 5000 word chapter. I also have some issues like restless leg syndrome which makes it sort of hard for me to sleep well, or fall asleep at all. Lately it has gotten worse, but I am determined to write. This is not an excuse, it is an explanation. So yeah...**

**READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! Another reason I have not updated in a while is because I have been attempting to sort out the plot of this story. I have a lot planned, it just a bit difficult to put it all in order. I know I have had a lot of chapters which are very similar in content, and mainly Luxa, but soon the story will progress onto much more complicated and dramatic things. I have ALSO been researching emotional and mental disorders, mainly PTSD and Psychosis/ Psychopaths. Maybe you can guess why I have been doing so. **

**Last thing. This chapter contains more Alexander, but not exactly in the same way he has been in previous chapters...If that made sense. We will learn more about him. Could this possibly be the reason why I have been studying mental disorders? Maybe.**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain some themes that some readers would view as disturbing. Themes like CHILD HARASSMENT, SEXUAL HARASSMENT, MAJOR VIOLENCE, PROFANITY, MURDER, AND ABUSE! THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED ! DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE OR ARE TOO YOUNG! Sorry but this chapter and its content is essential.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES.**

**Chapter Ten: Anger**

"The cutters wish to outsmart us...we must be the first to take action!" The man with grey cropped hair demanded strictly. He as the one Gregor had accidentally eavesdropped on with Mareth. The man had a tight face with sharp features, and a lanky body with slight build. Gregor could detect that the man was about middle aged, maybe a little older. Gregor`s face twisted slightly in confusion as he attempted to remember the man`s name..

Mareth straitened his posture and cleared his throat. "Nemo, we must not be to rash...Let us plan. I suggest we view our opponents from a distance, give them some space...The cutters have never been a strong race, but their power has increased immensely within the past five years. How?... They have allied themselves with Regalia`s enemies. Enemies from the War of time. Gnawers, spinners, diggers, even some fliers that never quite agreed or mixed well with Regalia. We simply determine ways to divide them based on their weaknesses in their alliances. It is the wisest and safest action."

Gregor listened intently to the council member and previous General of the Regalian Army, along with five other elite Regalians. They were all seated around a topographic map, which displayed the entire Underland, and it`s territories. Lately there had been many strategy meetings where the situation with the cutters was discussed but this was Gregor`s first.

This room was familiar to Gregor, it was the same strategy room that he had sat in numerous times five years ago.

As for the people around him, not all were familiar. Ripred, Alexander, Mareth, and Luxa attended the meeting, along with Nemo, and a stranger known as Evander. He was maybe a little older than Gregor, and apparently a superb soldier. He came across very disciplined and quite reserved.

Alexander leaned forward in his chair, slightly amused and smirking. "And how do you suggest we do this, Mareth? It is not wise to give up authority. We must take the upper hand in this war. Create chaos within the cutters army. Let us not beat around the bush, I have always disapproved of subtly. I say that we infiltrate their ranks, head on and strong. Like Nemo suggested, be the first to take action."

Gregor agreed more with Mareth, but he was a bit afraid to speak up. Did he even have any authority or a say in this matter anyway? Surely Nemo or Alexander would undermine any suggestion he made, and he would appear foolish...He was not even sure why he was asked to attend this meeting.

Ripred gazed at Gregor expectantly. He greatly wished for Gregor to say something. The boy was smart, tactically speaking at least. Ripred had always believed that he would make a great leader. After all, the rat had not spent more than a year training the boy for nothing...

"Gregor, what do think of this matter?" Ripred questioned. He sort of put the boy out there by asking that...Eh, he would get over it.

Suddenly all eyes were on Gregor. Even Luxa`s, who had previously been nonchalantly gazing at her hands.

Gregor made a mental reminder to get Ripred back later.

He fiddled nervously with his slender fingers before somewhat awkwardly clearing his throat. "W-Well, I agree with Mareth. We don`t want to take chances this early on in the game. It wouldn`t be very smart to send a whole squadron of soldiers to attempt to take down the cutter army...From what everyone had told me, we really don`t even know how they are assembled. Are they united as one, or have they split up and stationed themselves in different territories? We need to find out more about their tactics before we take immediate action. I say we send small units, not necessarily soldiers, but more like...advocates to converse with possible allies of the cutters. Maybe we can persuade, even bribe them to join us, after all we are much more powerful than the cutters, or any other race. If they don`t agree, we will easily be able to take down the less powerful of the allies, overall weakening the cutters force." He finished with a huff, he had not taken a single breath while giving his thoughts.

Ripred smirked to himself. He had done well training the boy...

There was a moment of awkward silence where everyone envisioned Gregor`s ideas.

Alexander seemed a bit disgruntled over the Overlander`s strategy. He was surprised...surprised that scum like the Overlander could even form a thought that complex...

"I disagree..Why delay the rising threat? We can defeat the cutter army without destroying their allies, I am sure of it. Regalia is the greatest army, and is in it`s greatest height, I have trained my soldiers-"

Gregor interrupted the General quickly, taking everyone aback by his sudden confidence, even himself." That`s just it, you say you know that we can destroy them, but _you _don`t. We _don`t _know anything! You cannot just fall into a dark unknown pit and expect to be able to come out alive... We do not know what they are planning, so why take the risk?" The question was rhetorical.

Ripred`s smirk turned into a leer, and it was aimed towards the General of the Regalian Army.

A crazed anger was now visible in Alexander`s eyes. He gripped the table with his great hands and leant over it menacingly.

"Tell me Overlander, where did you find the right to undermine what I say? I am the General of an army. You are no more than a mere _boy_. One who`s head has seemed to have inflated to a dangerous size. You have nothing here to claim as your own Overlander. This is my home, and I will defend it, not just sit around and wait for the enemy to devour us. You would not understand, because you do no belong here, this is not _your _home...As a matter of fact, why are you even _attending _this meeting?" Alexander all but growled.

"Your _fiance _invited me actua-"

"_ALL RIGHT! That is enough from both of you!_" Mareth intervened, abruptly ending the heated feud.

Ripred`s leer had transformed into a uncontrollable chuckle, and smirks were displayed on the faces of everyone except the Overlander and the General.

Both of the infuriated men sat back in their chairs with death glares aimed at each other.

Mareth seemed to be the only mature one there. "Alright. Because of the small dispute that interrupted our meeting, we will continue this another time. Perhaps when my growing headache I have now obtained dissipates..." The ex General said with a huff.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Luxa`s POV<em>**

"_That little shit! He dare question my authority?" _Alexander roared, while pacing the stone floor of the royal chambers.

I turned my chair away from my fiance. Somewhat amused by how distraught he was, but also displeased by his vulgar language and rage.

"Please Alexander, cease the vulgarity...You are going to be heard." I indifferently asked.

I could not help but scratch at the scabbing wound beneath my black long sleeve shirt. The shirt was stained where I had itched too roughly and my scabbing skin had been ruptured. I longed to remove the irritating shirt, or at least dress in attire that allowed my wound to breathe, but not only would I let no one see the degrading words Alexander had carved into me, but I also was quite embarrassed by it.

Suddenly two large hands were gripping my shoulders and turning the chair. My fiance knelt beside me.

"_You heard him, did you not? You heard him?" _Alexander asked in a frenzy.

He surprised me with his obvious anxiousness. He was not usually one to become so unraveled this simply. The Overlander`s opposing statements at the strategy meeting had obviously gotten to him.

If he was not so cruel, I may have felt a bit sorry for him.

But he was cruel.

I sighed and pried his fingers off of my bony shoulders. "Alexander...please. Yes, I heard him, as did everyone else in that room. _But do not speak to me as if we are on good terms._" I hissed the last sentence with venom.

He recoiled from me and took a step back from the chair, his face expressionless.

He looked down at his hands.

"Fine...Im going...going to..." He sighed and walked into the bed chambers without finishing his sentence.

My eyes widened at his unexpected response. That was extremely...odd of him...

I continued to pick at my arm.

* * *

><p>I had never seen his back fully naked...He rarely allowed me to look at him whenever he violated me. And I was aware that he had scars. Few, but he did have some. She assumed they were from the numerous battles he had been involved in. They were few etched in his hands and shallowly on his chest. There were four on his lower abdomen. I could detect that they were from shallow incisions given by a sword...I had been given the unwanted opportunity to observe and study them many times...But never had I seen his back fully naked.<p>

And that his why my stomach dropped in utter horror and shock when I walked into the bed chamber to find him sitting on the large bed with his back facing the archway, him being completely undressed.

To call the marks that blanketed Alexander`s muscular back scars would be incorrect. They were _mutilations. _His back was rough and uneven, permanently swollen in some places, dark markings covering the mounds of excess tissue and stretched skin that had been disfigured and maimed. These were not battle scars. It made me want to vomit.

He heard my unintentional intake of breath and turned to me. His face was grim and distant.

He chuckled coldly at nothing. "Yes my dear. You are not the only one with scars." He stated heartlessly.

I knew not what to say, nor to think. I just stood frozen in the stone archway of the bed chamber.

His eyes trapped mine, they were enticing and unavoidable. I saw practically nothing, in his desolate eyes. Only the psychotic tint I had seen many times before.

He stood to his full height and wrapped a black bathing towel around his waist. It was no matter, his nakedness would not have been the cause of my feeling of intimidation. I felt threatened and horrified because the empty but painfully demented gaze he was capturing me with.

His figure was intimidating, he suddenly seemed sickly, which I must have been imagining because he was in perfect health.

Suddenly he was before me, looming over my unmoving figure.

"You seem bothered dear, is it my appearance?" He asked in the same cold manner he had previously used.

I once again did not respond. All of a sudden my insides went painfully frozen.

He chuckled at my nervousness.

"You seem bothered dear, is it my appearance? Perhaps my scars?"

No response...

His right hand was suddenly on my still sore face, gripping my chin.

"Would you like to know how I obtained them?"

Curiosity crawled within me, but I was utterly petrified.

He chuckled darkly.

"Alright because you seem to be _paralyzed _at the moment, I will forgive your rudeness, _and enlighten you_..."

He roughly released my face and I stumbled backwards. He turned away from me. His disturbing back was once again visible.

"I was born into a somewhat wealthy family. My father was a soldier of prominent ranking, he had endured many years of training, but not many of war. I suppose the time of peace ended when you came to power and _fucked _everything up..."

I flinched at his sudden harshness.

He turned to me once again with a forgiving smile on his face.

"But that is beside the point... Like I said, there was a time of peace. So my father spent most of his time at home, even though he was a very skilled soldier. He was very skilled in every way a soldier should be, but also similar to others, he had a specialty...and that specialty was with _knives..."_

Realization hit me and I could practically feel the blood drain from my face.

"No, before you start thinking wrongly of my father, let me tell you. He was a good man, and I have forgiven him for what he has done to me, because he is not to blame for my disfigured appearance. My _whore _of a mother is...She was unemployed...but she did have a certain hobby, and that hobby was driving my poor father insane. She was beautiful, like you...And also similar to you, she had many _admirers..._Whenever my father would go off to train or other army business, she would betray him. She was a _slut, _constantly _fucking _disgusting men of a much lower standards than my father...I hated her. And so did my father, he knew what she was doing, and he would punish her, as he should have done. But my mother drove him over the edge one night, it was a horrible night. It happened when he came home unexpectedly from training...I was eight year old. My father walked into his bedroom, and there was my mother...with my uncle."

He turned again from me, with his hands folded behind his back.

"Now my mother`s promiscuous acts would drive my father to drink excessively. He had always been slightly abusive, but nothing terribly violent, until then. I remember his rage...I was horrified, for I was unaware of what was going on, I was eight. I was crying in my bedroom, terrified by my father`s _sober _rage...He left our household after hours of arguing and abusing my mother...Then he returned...Still infuriated, but intoxicated as well...I watched as he practically _butchered_ my mother, she was still alive though, although she _deserved_ far worse than what my father inflicted upon her. He made sure that she would have no more admirers, that no man of _any_ standard would ever want to fraternize with her...she was appalling by the time he finished her..."

He paused and his eyes became more intense, they bored into mine. I braced myself for what he was about to tell me.

He continued. "And then he turned to me...He still had the knife...I remember, he hit me so hard. He was mumbling drunkly things about him only being able to rely on me...and not being able to trust beautiful women...He carved my back as he violated me while intoxicated..."

Alexander turned from me once more. I was numb from shock.

"These _activities _became routine. My father became an alcoholic. He would carve and abuse my mother and myself almost every night. He was insane...and so depressed...My mother had done this to him,she deserved his punishment, _he _did not the pain she had brought to him..."

He turned abruptly to me and the psychotic tint in his eyes had transformed in a blaze, he fumbled his fingers together and he almost looked nervous.

"I just wanted him to be happy, to be proud,_ I did _it_ to make him proud..._"

He was suddenly in front of me, once again grasping painfully at my jaw.

"I have always been good looking, and by the time I was thirteen I already had many admirers. But there was one...She was a year older than me...She was _beautiful_, like my mother _and _you...It was not difficult to persuade her to go on a walk alone with me, she was infatuated with me...I led her to the woods...She did not even notice the iron mallet I had stolen from the blacksmith earlier that day..."

His facial expression altered slowly...The angry look his features previously held changed into excited, and his eyes were suddenly filled with lust.

"Many attractive women have a _specific _feature that draws in men, this young girl`s feature was her smile, It had already gained her an abundant amount admirers, and it would surely bring many men, like my father, to their downfall..."

He suddenly laughed and pressed himself flush against me. It was irregular. Crazed. Demonic. _Demented._

_" I obliterated those pretty, full lips right off here face...You should have seen her expression when I first pulled out the mallet-it was priceless. Their was so much fear in her eyes. I remember how astoundingly good it felt, how much it aroused me when I bashed her head in repeatedly. Oh, and the blood..."_

The monster before me closed his eyes and practically purred in pleasure, I could feel arousal against my body. I would have attempted to escape from his vice like grip if I had not been petrified in fear.

He finally pulled himself from his fantasy, and opened his eyes.

"I told my father of my good deed, I expected him to praise me..."

Alexander released me and stepped back from my now quivering form.

"...But he did not. He was obviously drunk and apathetic towards me. In fact, the only time he ever truly acknowledged me again was when he was carving me up and physically abused me in the heat of his drunken rages...I left the hell I lived in at sixteen, that was around the time you started fucking up Regalia`s well being...Men were constantly being recruited into your army, so I joined. I exceeded all expectations of a young man, and I became a very powerful and strong soldier...I very rarely visited my family. My father would always be drunk and my mother would be being abused _by _him...And then the War ended. I reluctantly returned home, only to find a miracle, and a tragedy. My father had _finally _ended my whore of a mother`s life, but he had also ended himself..._I will never forgive her for what she did to my father and me..._"

He looked up into my eyes and all I saw was raw pain.

"I then became General of the Regalian Army...And met you."

He stopped and turned from me. His story was over.

I was utterly numb. I had no inkling about how I was supposed to be reacting to this or even _feeling _about this...He had hurt me so much...But he had been hurt, some would even say he was hurt far worse than me...I did not know. I could never forgive him. I would never be able to look into his eyes without feeling fear and remembrance. He disabled me from feeling empathy and sympathy. He made me cruel and bitter and selfish. He is a monster...And I hate him...

His fists were clenched tightly, and he was hunched over, as if attempting to suppress the urge to harm me.

_"You may leave now._" He growled.

* * *

><p><strong>I did not like writing that...But it was essential. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! Please I really do not have that many followers! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I am really sorry for not updating when I said I would, I got the flu and ave been very busy. Here is the last chapter that I had deleted. **

**Warning: Sexual Content, Profanity **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Desire<strong>

**Luxa`s POV**

I observed myself in the expansive mirror of my grey stoned bathroom. My once black bruises were beginning to fade. The deep cuts that had been etched into the porcelain skin of my jaw line were beginning to scab, and dissipate into a light pink. My bones were mending. I was healing.

He had not touched me in two days. Nor looked at me. He had even refrained form muttering a single vulgar remark or menacing threat. It was unusual.

It was not as though I missed and craved his rough hands on on my fragile hips. And it was certainly not as though I had forgiven him. What was evoking a prominent churning sensation in my core was the notion that he no longer desired me. It was a vain thought, but it disturbed me.

Had he grown bored of me? Did I no longer provoke him? It was just that his neglect was somewhat...degrading.

My feelings were unjustified. I did not wish for him to hurt me, and I had begged him on my knees numerous times to stop his inflictions, and he finally had. And yet I felt as though I was not good enough for him now. I felt oddly as though I should provoke him, or beg for an answer.

What had he turned me into? A vain monster. His slave, he had told me that I would one day beg for his touch, but I always would violently reject the idea. He had called me a whore and a slut, but now I truly felt like one. I know I did not truly want to, but a grim small voice in deepest most dark void of my mind told me that I _wanted _to be dominated, manhandled, put in my place. That was not what I wished for, or so I thought. I just wanted to feel_ something. _

Abrupt rage boiled inside me suddenly, and I had the urge to slam my shaky hands into the reflective surface, lay in the jagged shards, and drown in my own blood. The idea almost seemed comforting. I knew everyone was searching, Vikus, Howard, and even the Overlander. Searching for my once ignited and flamboyant personality. It had vanished. But it was no longer just my personality that had deteriorated, it was my soul. Where had I gone?

I stared at the girl`s face in the mirror once more. She was beautiful, yet hideous. She was hurtful, unpleasant to be around, ruthlessly selfish, and promiscuous. She was empty, unwound, and needed to feel pain to feel anything at all. She was utterly _disgusting._

My eyes bore into her desolate empty ones. Something sparked. An unnaturally malevolent glint ignited in her pale violet eyes. She gave me a demented sneer...

I withdrew my eyes from the demon immediately, frightened. I needed to leave, she was terrifying. My breath quickened as I raced out of the bathroom and into the bed chamber.

I stopped. He was still asleep, sprawled out on our bed..no _his _bed. I slept on the sofa. I was not that I was not welcomed by my fiancé in the bed, it was that I did not and would not act as though were were a normal couple, or a couple at all.

Alexander was breathing steadily... rhythmically. It was soothing.

He appeared vulnerable, like a child. His marble hard face looked soft and peaceful, and his smooth eyelids covered his demonic eyes. He was troubled, his red lips were downturned into a worried frown of displeasure, maybe even fear. He appeared angelic, such as sharp contrast form his normal devilish self.

The look of uneasiness bestowed on his face surprisingly made me feel anxious, as though something was terribly wrong. I was so accustomed to him being overconfident, always in control, and it frightened me to see him in this certain state.

It also frightened me how much I realized I depended on him, and how unstable I truly was.

I hated him. I wished for him to burn in hell for all eternity. Yet I could not refrain from feeling a small tinge of sympathy for him as I stared at his beautiful face.

I could have loved him. I could have been alright. I could maybe even have been happy.

But no. He was a monster. He ruined me. He stepped on and burned the only remains of my already insecure mind. And it was not even his fault...

His mother was at fault for this monster from hell. She created him. A woman. _A woman like me._

I continued to observe his pained face for what felt like hours...

"What are you _gawking_ at?" His tone was harsh, like a growl. It startled me.

I flushed in embarrassment, wondering how long he had been awake and aware of my prying eyes.

"I apologize, I thought you were still deep in slumber."

He finally opened his eyes. They bore into mine questioningly. They were desolate.

He sighed and sat up.

"I did not inform you of my past for the purpose of gaining sympathy. I do not _require_ it nor do I _want_ it." He stated sharply.

I reddened, this time in anger, as well as in more humiliation.

His vulnerablity had vanished, he was once again the cruel creature that haunted my nightmares.

"Trust me _dear, _It was not sympathy nor admiration I felt when looking at you. I was merely pondering how a man could be so utterly _pathetic._" I laced my tone with venom. It was a lie, I had felt a tinge of sympathy, but it disappeared the moment he opened his dark eyes.

He went rigid on the bed. His face contorted into horrifying glare. His eyes went abysmally dark and his nostrils flared.

This was the form of my fiancé I was accustomed too.

"Pathetic? I am pathetic? I have looked pain in the eye and _endured _it. My past haunts me, but it has transformed me into the man I am today. I do not simply push aside my past struggles dear..._Unlike others, such as yourself_. If you wish to speak of being pathetic to me my dear, I highly suggest you rethink your accusations before hand. I am _not_ the one who attempted to _eliminate _myself because of my horrendous past...You are utterly useless, besides when it comes to giving me physical pleasure...I now realize what I have come to regret, I should have let you _murder _yourself when your first tried you ignorant _bitch." _He hissed venomously.

His words stung, and I struggled to keep my composure.

"You could not have watched me kill myself, nor could you kill me yourself. _You need me."_

I expected anger from him, but his reaction was different.

He laughed mockingly.

"And where do you get this sense of entitlement? This sudden _surge _of confidence? Please my dear, do not flatter yourself. As beautiful as you are, there are plenty other women in Regalia, and I could have any of them in a snap of my fingers."

I shook my head and smirked him. My confidence surprised me.

"That is not what I meant Alexander. I know you did not merely come here for me. What I intended was that you would be unable to function without me. You have endured pain, and it has become an unbearable burden, therefore you have forcibly made me endure the same type of pain you endured. Without me the pain would drown you. Pain has haunted you and I for both of our lives. Admittedly, your childhood is agonizing. But you are incorrect, you have not looked pain right in its eyes and demanded that it quit preying on you. No, now you have turned it on me, and it will remain with me for the rest of my life. You have taken out your hurt on me, and it has become a sinful addiction for yours, and you are unable to stop causing me pain." I ended my rant with a sharp unintentional hiss.

It was as though I was his sponge. I was the one to absorb all of his hate, bitterness, and utter hurt. I did not heal his wounds, but unintentionally cleaned them, made them more endurable. I was the victim of his pain. He deposited it all into me, because it was unbearable for him, he witnessed it. He would not be able to function without me. He needed me to survive.

I warm feeling began to embody me, it ran through my veins and tingled my fingertips. My face grew heated. I was not embarrassed or humiliated, but I recognized this emotion. It was a flame, that had once engulfed my younger self, when I was confident and fought, both physically and verbally with a passionate flame. I had sparked something.

"You are utterly incompetent, insane even. Your past haunts you continuously and you are helplessly unaware of what to to about it. _You _are the one with a misplaced sense of entitlement. Not only is it misplaced, it is delusional. You have created this idea that you can get rid of your pain, by forcing it onto me, but you are wrong. And you know you are wrong. I can defer that you are aware of your faults by you abnormally large ego. You are the most lowly of creatures, a parasite...You cannot use me as a scapegoat for your inner demons, I will no longer allow you to without a fight. _I am a queen, _not a whore like your mother. I am growing sick of your mind games, and I do not care about your past. You should therefore no longer spend your time sharing it with me. You have made me into a vain and selfish monster, and I will never forgive you. Yes, maybe I had felt some sympathy for you earlier, and maybe I had even desired you, but that was until you opened your fucking mout-"

My right cheek stung hotly as he interrupted my rant with a hard slap.

But I had made my point. He was hurt, could tell.

His usual facade was then erected. His quivering lips turned into tight leer and his eyes became devilishly illuminated.

"You and I are not so different my dear, you speak as though I am the only being in this room who indulges in selfish acts. You too have inflicted pain on others, even your loved ones. I can see it in your grandfather`s eyes, your two cousins, your bond, even the Overlander. Oh how you disappoint them with your blind selfishness. Yes, I cause others pain, but so does yourself. Yet you are _blind_ to how you do so."

Images of pained deep, chocolate brown eyes flooded my vision for a moment.

It felt as though a dagger had been plunged into my side. His words were painful yet true, but of course I would never admit so.

"I am _nothing _like you. You are utterly delusional and a pig. I do not sate my thirst for power or sin by attempting to cause others pain. If I was able to seize my afflictions on others I would do so. Every time you _demand _me for the sake of your pleasure, or you kick my legs out from beneath me so I kneel before you, I ask-no _beg _for you to stop. And yet, you do not."

"My dear, I am sure you intended for your words to cause me pain but I assure you, they had quite the _opposite_ affect." His voice was coarse and velvety.

Suddenly a familiar feeling of impureness embodied me.

It was as though I desired to be the hurtful, unpleasant, ruthless, and promiscuous girl I had seen in the mirror of my bathroom.

I then realized how Alexander`s tall, well built figure loomed over me, how _thick _his masculine arms were, and how strong yet nimble his pale fingers were.

My breath began to quicken, and I felt my chest begin to rise and fall rapidly as I involuntarily imagined what his able fingers could do to me...

"_Desire is an seductive and enticing thing my dear, and most usually it is imperfect and sinful. But as humans, were made to be imperfect and sinful...I suppose there is a difference between us. And that difference is that you restrict your desires while I liberate mine..." _He whispered.

I could feel myself flush in something other than embarrassment, and my lips begin to tremble involuntarily.

His smirk widened as he caught the lustful glint in my eyes that I was regretfully aware of...

His hands were then clutching my hips immediately and his devilish lips were crushed against mine painfully. My initial reaction was to shove him off of me, but my body was brimming with physical burning, lust.

A deep growl of satisfaction rumbled in his bare chest as I teasingly bit his lower lip.

He reacted to my submission enthusiastically and I felt a genuine smile begin to spread across his face.

I did not want that.

I dug my nails into his maimed back as I lowered my head and laid feverish kisses on his pale collarbone. He emitted a pained yelp in reply to my sharp nails, but I knew it had only aroused him further.

A need for his approval suddenly entered my mind. My lust pushed the guilt from my mind, it was his fault. He had turned me into this monster.

I replied to his yelp with a involuntary hiss as his sharp teeth broke the skin of my earlobe. His shaky hands then attempted to free me from my robes.

I was soon left with nothing on but a thin set of my black undergarments.

He moaned in approval and began to flick the strap of my bra with his slender tongue.

His hands roughly stroked by body, everywhere.

My animalistic groan granted him all of the permission he required to proceed.

I did not want him, I just wanted to be touched.

* * *

><p><strong>GREGOR`S POV<strong>

"Thats it boy! Give it your all now!" Ripred encouraged Gregor optimistically while parrying the boy`s lunge.

Sweat dripped from the boy`s furrowed brow as he dodged the rat`s counter attack.

He dropped to his knees and rolled out of the reach of the spinning rat, the momentum bringing his back to his stance.

He turned just in time to block the rat`s next lunge, which was aimed right at his throat.

The rat never _had_ taken it easy on him.

Gregor had asked the rat to continue the training session they had started when he had last been in the Underland. Gregor had no desire to return to the Overland, and that meant he would undoubtedly be pushed back into the army of Regalia. And he was in dire need of improvement of his skills, for they had not been used in almost five years. Yet fighting came naturally still, and he supposed that was because he was a rager. He had never sensed that it had left him, he had always felt it`s presence within him, aching to jump out at the slightest of provocation.

Gregor quickly stepped back to dodge the rat`s lunge at his jugular, but in the process tripped over what at the moment appeared to be a thick rope.

He fell with a great humph to the ground.

"Shit Ripred! That`s no fair!" The boy exclaimed loudly as he realized that the rodent`s long tail had caused his literal downfall. He would not have used as harsh of language if there had been others in the arena besides the rat and himself.

The rat twirled his tail cheerfully.

"And why ever not? It`s a part of my bloody body is it not?" The rat laughed with his trademark smirk.

"Come on then, Ill help you up." The rat offered his tail to his defeated opponent.

Gregor swatted it away angrily.

The rat`s smirk widened. "Oh, a bit touchy now aren`t we?"

Gregor rose from the ground grumbling.

"I could of had you, if you h-"

"Yes, yes Overlander, calm yourself. You did very well considering the current circumstances. You have not even trained in years! You should be proud."

Gregor stared at the rat puzzled. When had Ripred ever tried to flatter him?

"Anyway now, we must depart soon. There yet another Strategy Meeting to be held soon."

Gregor looked at the rat questioningly.

"Im not really sure I should go Ripred. Yesterday I got the feeling I was a bit...unwelcome."

His quarrel with Alexander was still upsetting him. He had faced enough snobby pricks in his life, and he didn`t need another one telling him what to do. And of course Gregor did not admire Alexander because of his involvement with a certain girl...But Gregor would not admit that to himself.

The rat barked a wolfish laugh. "Please Gregor, Alexander always acts as though a stick has been placed up his posterior. There is no need to become upset over it. Of course, I most likely loathe the man just as much as you do."_  
><em>

Gregor remembered the hungry look he had seen in Alexander`s eye whenever he stared at Luxa. How he had somehow changed her into something that she was not. He did not know what it was, he could not place his finger on it, but he hated it. His first and only love had changed, her flame had been drowned out and her ruins stepped on. Her once vibrant violet eyes had been desolately empty. Something was not right with her. Could it be his fault? Had she truly loved him so much five years ago that it caused her that much pain when he left? The same amount of pain that wracked his being with blistering, agonizing pain? And now, this egotistical rude man practically forcing her to marry him? Gregor would not have been able to cope well with the pain either...He needed to talk to the queen as soon as possible...

Gregor turned to the rat once more. "I doubt that."

* * *

><p><strong>LUXA`S POV<strong>

Tears stained the dark sheets that wrapped around my naked figure. Sobs wracked my trembling body as I lay, facing the cold stone wall, averting myself from his gaze. I could feel his eyes studying my slender body. I knew his gaze would be smug, mockingly so.

He chuckled, amused.

I clenched the sheets tightly and slammed by eyelids shut. His voice was even more terrifying now that I had submitted to him.

"_This does not change anything." _I stated, attempting to hide my ashamed sobs.

His laughs became louder.

"Of course not dear." He chuckled sarcastically.

His cold lips were then on my shoulder, his slender tongue teasing me.

"I am serious Alexander." I hissed, recoiling from his touch.

His mouth left me.

"What is this? Shame? Guilt? Or Regret?_" _He interrogated me in an amused manner. "Maybe all three?"

"No you insufferable ass, I am telling you that what just happened does not change anything between us. I still loathe you, and it will not happen again..."

He clicked his tongue as though he was disappointed. "What a shame. I suppose you _do _recall how you moaned my name minutes ago and practically begged me to have my way with you?"

I turned to him, now flustered by his sardonic undertone. I sat up rapidly, covering myself with the sheets.

"You deficient bastard, I did not crave _you_, I craved being touched." I growled.

ANger flashed in his eyes...

He abruptly clutched my jaw and pulled me down to his eye level.

"I know a lie when I see one my darling, I am the king of them after all. You wanted _me. _I could feel something different about you the minute you woke me from my sleep. Your submission was entirely expected dear, did I not tell you that you one day would not be able to control yourself?"

Tears began to pour from my eyes once again as I realized the truth in his words.

I smiled at him, despite my tears.

"How wrong you are dear...Maybe the lack of pleasure I have been experiencing made me _needy _or rather..._lustful_ today. But let me assure you, I would have let _anyone_ touch me in the way you just did, even a peasant. I could have even done it myself...But you see, you just _happened _to be in the same room as I, and all so willing..."

It was meant to be provoking, and I was perfectly aware of how greatly it would anger him.

Despite our recent _consensual _encounter, he still terrified me...Maybe it had even heightened my fear of him. He was twisted, evil, and manipulative.

His lips became even thinner than normal, and his eyes became those of a devil.

His hand moved to my throat and he abruptly and painfully pinned my small body underneath him. I gasped at his sudden movement.

"You are right...What just occurred does _not _change anything..._Now flip over..._" He hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>GREGOR`S POV<strong>

"Alright everyone, that concludes our meeting. I am ever so gracious that you all managed _not _to rip each others throats out today. Thank you for sparing me the migraine." Mareth finally dismissed the strategy meeting with a sigh.

In Gregor`s opinion the meeting had been a total waste of time. No new plans were discussed, and there was no new news of the Cutters...The only reason he had actually attended the meeting was in hopes of speaking to Luxa. He desperately needed to talk to her.

About what, he did not know, but it was utterly frustrating to Gregor to be in this close of a proximity of the love of his life and not even greet her as a friend.

Gregor had only shared a few tense words with Luxa since he first arrived at the Underland, and that seemed foolish to Gregor considering he returned for her.

The truth was that he missed her desperately. He missed when they trained together, shared meals together, even fought battled together. He did not expect her to treat him as she once did, but he _needed _ to say something to her, anything.

Alexander rose abruptly from his chair and left without any words of parting to his fiancé. Ripred, Nemo, and Evander were involved in a light conversation of Regalia`s training program, while Mareth was in the corner of the room organizing maps of the entire Underland.

The queen rose slowly from her chair and began to limp from the room.

Gregor followed her into the stone hallway.

"Luxa! Wait." He called.

She turned abruptly to him. Upon seeing her sharp and intimidating gaze, Gregor remembered why he was nervous about speaking to her.

"Overlander?" She questioned him cooly as though he was not worth her time.

Gregor flushed in embarrassment and cursed himself. He should have thought this through a bit more.

"H-How are you?" He stuttered nervously.

She did not even blink.

"I am fine Overlander."

Her eyes were empty and cold. Gregor recalled a sparkle he had seen once in her eyes, which illuminated her face, as well as his spirt. A warm feeling began to run through his body as he remembered when Luxa and him had first kissed...

"It there something you wished to ask me or know of Overlander?" She questioned him rather vacantly.

He remembered the first time they had held hands, and she had practically broken his fingers. He remembered dancing with her at Hazard`s birthday party, and how she had teased him for his dancing skills.

He missed her so much.

"I just want to talk to you." He murmured.

Gregor caught a glint of something in her eyes suddenly, maybe sorrow. The glassy orbs became watery.

"I do not know if I am able to Overla-"

"Luxa?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Gregor."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the sort of cliff hanger, hopefully I will be able to update soon, I will surely try! Please review kindly and FollowFavorite. Please no rude reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY, I am so sorry. I do not even know how to begin to apologize. What`s it been, almost a year? I am so sorry, I have not updated in so long, due to distractions, some important, and writers block. I`m not going to make this apology long because I do not even know how to really explain myself. I really hope I can get this going again, maybe pushing through this chapter finally will help me with writers block. But I have found that is not a good idea to make promises about updating because I usually break them. I am so sorry.**

**Okay like I said, I am having a lot of trouble with this chapter, so It definitely won`t be perfect.**

**By the way, this chapter refers to Christianity a little, and I figured it was known by the Underlanders, because they were from Medieval Europe. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>RECAP<strong>: Her eyes were empty and cold. Gregor recalled a sparkle he had seen once in her eyes, which illuminated her face, as well as his spirit. A warm feeling began to run through his body as he remembered when Luxa and him had first kissed..._

_"It there something you wished to ask me or know of Overlander?" She questioned him rather vacantly._

_He remembered the first time they had held hands, and she had practically broken his fingers. He remembered dancing with her at Hazard`s birthday party, and how she had teased him for his dancing skills._

_He missed her so much._

_"I just want to talk to you." He murmured._

_Gregor caught a glint of something in her eyes suddenly, maybe sorrow. The glassy orbs became watery._

_"I do not know if I am able to Overla-"_

_"Luxa?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"My name is Gregor."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Doubt<strong>

She flushed at my rather indirect correction. Her bright violet eyes glanced at the ground and her able hands picked nervously at her arms.

Her silver blonde hair was in a long braid, and she had donned her usual golden crown of royalty. She was dressed a sleek black training suit, which Gregor was rather fond of, though he would never admit it to her, especially due to the terms their relationship was currently on.

Gregor pretended not to notice the difficulty she was having processing what he had just told her.

"G-_Gregor..._I am unavailable at the moment, I must return to my chambers before the midday meal to...make myself more presentable..."

Her porcelain face showed no emotion, her full lips moving as if robotic.

Gregor was getting tired of this act, this different person...He did not enjoy thinking about it, but he truly had _abandoned _his family. Abandoned them for life here, in the Underland... And of course for her, Luxa. And right now, he did not feel as though the decision was worth it. Maybe rotting in a cell for murder would be better than the having to live without the old Luxa, _his _Luxa.

"But you look great-I think what you`re wearing is fine for lunch." Gregor interjected quickly before the Queen could turn from him.

The Queen stopped her retreat immediately. Her dazzling eyes scrutinized him, although her face still remain blank.

"I assure you Overlander, I must return to my quarters." Her tone was somewhat defiant.

She turned on her heel from him, but before she could disappear around the stone corner of the hall, Gregor cut in front of her, his lean body a barrier between her, and her retreat.

"I wont let you." Gregor stated. He repressed the urge to smirk.

Gregor did not regret his decision, but he could tell it was perhaps not the smartest by the queen`s reaction.

She stepped back from his figure, crossing her arms, her fingers clenched into tight fists. Her chin rose willfully, her cheekbones sharp, and her jaw clamped in anger and determination.

Her eyes truly frightened Gregor, but also amused him. How easy it had been to revive her usual haughtiness and temper. The violet orbs held a white fury, murderously audacious and infuriated.

"_Excuse me_?"She hissed through a clenched jaw.

"Nope, your not excused, I said I won`t let you go." Gregor replied bravely, raising his chin boldly.

He let the amused smirk slide onto his face, he was sure it would gain an enjoyable reaction form her.

Luxa`s hand grabbed the hilt of the sword at her hip.

_"_You dare defy me Overlander, the Que-"

"-Yes."

It happened so suddenly that Gregor could hardly blink. Luxa rashly removed the thin triple bladed sword from it`s sheath, and had it placed at the center at his throat. Her braid swayed in her flustered state, a few strands loose and teasing her infuriated vision.

"_How dare you! _You insolent, ungrateful, fool! Ill have you exiled from my realm, you can return to where you belong! Or you shall walk the Uncharted Lands for the rest of your miserable days!"

Gregor stepped back immediately, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! C`mon, put that down, I just want to talk!" Gregor fired at her quickly before she could take a swipe at him.

She held her stance.

His eyes pleaded as though his life depended on her acceptance. His face, his beautifully dark, yet luminescent eyes, were embedded with memories or thoughts, abstract, but _sensible. _She could _feel _the memory of his brown eyes on her, _feel the _memory of once loving the unusual boy which the brown eyes belonged to.

She lowered her sword. She lowered her vision, painfully clenching back unfamiliar tears of emotion rather than pain.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying her best not to croak the simple words.

Gregor resisted answering the question with the simple answer of _you._

_"_I just want to talk to you." Gregor replied, the gentleness in his voice surprising him. He attempted to mask it after by clearing his throat.

Luxa raised her eyes to him one more. "Well...speak." Her tone was cold once again.

Gregor sighed embarrassed. This is what he wanted to avoid, this awkwardness, he just wanted to talk to _his _Luxa.

He fumbled with his hands, and suddenly appeared to be interested in the stone floor.

"I meant in...private..."

Luxa`s cold, unemotional expression softened at his awkwardness. He was still truly the boy she had known years ago.

But she mimicked his sigh.

"G-Gregor...it is not _decent _for me to speak to you right now...nor is it a good time..." She explained dispassionatly. She appreciated his attempt to speak with her.

She did not know if he wanted to be with her as much as she longed to be with him. She did not know if he desired to be her closest friend once more, it just was not the same, as though he was a total stranger...He did not understand. He just did not understand. He was not _here. He left. _

Traces of the Gregor she had once known, fought with, and cared for kept appearing in the man now before her, but it was too soon to tell if he was the same. Their intertwined lives had been brutally ripped apart, and that caused change...maybe not in her, but most likely in him...

"Why? Because of him? Why Luxa? Why can`t we just talk? You`ve avoided me for days...Just talk to me...Why can`t it be the same?" Gregor asked now, his temper rising. It was as though she was not even trying...trying to be with him...it was as though she did not even want to be...

She sadly scrutinized his brown eyes. Her violet eyes penetrated into his like daggers, telling him that he should already know.

And he did, he just did not want it to be true.

"Because you left me."

She vanished beyond the corner, eluding him like a ghost, before he could reply.

He would not chase her, he could not.

He had known it was true, in his heart. But it was like being stabbed repeatedly hearing it from her.

Tears welled in his eyes as his worst nightmare came true.

He clenched his fists together, pressing them against his temples, he closed his eyes trying to make the hurt go away...trying to make _her _hurt go away.

"Overlander? Are you well?"

His eyes opened abruptly. He thought he had been alone.

He peered to his left, where Luxa had gone around the corner to find Nerissa standing there, concern written on her thin face.

She looked tremendously better than she had almost five years ago...She was still abnormally gaunt, and a little creepy to Gregor...but she had cleaned up a little bit...

Gregor straightened himself immediately.

His voice was coarse with dismal. "Yeah, yeah, Im fine...How are you Nerissa? We have not been able to talk really, I mean- Ive been really busy ever since I got here...you know, with training and...stuff" Gregor rambled.

Nerissa`s face was graced with a somewhat eerie smirk.

"I am aware Gregor...You have been engrossed with many things and 'stuff'."

She wore a light blue dress, with flowing sleeves and a long trail. She approached Gregor with the grace of a phantom. She was abnormally close to him, he felt cornered against the stone wall.

"You seem unwell Gregor, tell me, what is on your mind...other than 'stuff'?" Nerissa`s pale eyes were gentle towards Gregor, almost pleading to help him.

Gregor shifted uncomfortably beneath the scrutiny of Nerissa`s gaze. She was much shorter than him and thin, but she held a bizarre extent of wisdom.

Gregor began to sweat beneath his black shirt, he nervously ran a hand through his cropped brown hair.

"I-Im just stressed out I guess, about my family." Gregor stammered.

"Did you leave them?" Nerissa asked plainly.

Gregor`s brow furrowed. "No! I mean no...There were just some problems..." She was making him extremely uncomfortable...But things he did not wish to tell seemed to flow from his mouth.

"What type of problems Gregor?" Nerissa asked gently.

When had Nerissa grown so persuasive?

"Things just were not working okay? And now I`m here and there are even more problems..." Gregor`s eyes dropped to the floor.

Nerissa`s tone was know confident. "You mean with my cousin." I was not a question.

Gregor felt abashed and his cheeks went ablaze with embarrassment."What? Luxa? No-I just-I just have a lot on my mind-you know?

Nerissa placed a soothing hand on Gregor`s agitated body.

"Do not worry Gregor, you have no need to feel ashamed...And do not fret, everything shall be endurable."

Gregor sighed. He was even more embarrassed than before, but he appreciated the reassurance Nerissa offered.

"Thanks Nerissa...Hey, I can walk you to lu-Ow! Nerissa!"

Nerissa`s calming hand was now a sharp talon, clenching his arm for support with jagged nails.

Nerissa`s eyes had rolled into the back of her head, leaving frightening blank white orbs in the abnormally pale face of the now convulsing woman.

"Help!" Gregor called for anyone for assistance, but the hall was empty.

He tried to pry the claw from his forearm, for it was now drawing blood, but her grip was made of iron.

Her mouth opened, and a ghostly and demonic voice arouse from her frail body, deeper and courser than her usual voice.

"_Now is only the beginning,_

_Time has ended but, hell awaits,_

_ You all will claw at the fiery pit`s black gates,_

_Evil looms in the mist,_

_Emerging from Satan`s sharp hiss,_

_Chaos overtakes all land,_

_Clutched by the demon`s dark hand,_

_What once right is now wrong,_

_Insanity will sing a gleeful song,_

_All sense will soon decay,_

_The predator is now hunted as they prey,_

_Time has ceased but fate has not,_

_It is inevitable,_

_Soon your bodies will begin to rot,_

_Another war knocks on your stone doors,_

_From this all killer`s blood will pour,_

_Served from the pitcher of the one the devil himself adores,_

_For betrayal is a hammer aimed at a nail,_

_Beware my friends,_

_This is Judas` dark tale,_

_Not only from the outside but from within,_

_Look to your superiors,_

_Where corruption is vast along with lust and sin,_

_Tis not a warning for you to heed,_

_Just a statement of fate,_

_An already planted seed,_

_For fate is set,_

_Killers must now pay their growing debt."_


	13. Chapter 13

**I am once again sorry its been so long since the last update, I truly do not mean to upset people, I am just extremely busy. Also, about the graphicness of this story, it seems I should apologize for it. Some viewers have expressed their feelings of their disgust, and have informed me that my story`s content makes them "actually puke". I apologize for making you puke, although I hope you are not serious, and I suggest you do not read this story any longer. But I will consider changing my story to M rated, which I understand, and then surely no "kids" will read this story and be "scared for life", as I was told may happen. But also, at the beginning of every chapter I do put a warning of it`s content, so make sure to actually read it.**

**IMPORTANT: I made some changes to my story also, which I thought would be more suitable. Instead of sixteen Gregor is now seventeen, and Luxa is now sixteen. The arrangements about her "marriage" and royalty status will be explained in the following chapters.**

**Also, I am trying to speed this story up a little, I`m just having a little difficulty with the plot right now.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, and sorry for my rant. I am trying to speed this story up a little, I`m just having a little difficulty with the plot right now.**

**_WARNING_****: This could be rated M due to Profanity and Intense Dialogue and Sexual References**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Boil<strong>

_Shit... SHIT._

His own trembling and frigid hands brushed across Gregor`s moist brow. He was dreadfully nauseated, almost painfully.

"My boy do not worry yourself, all is at ease now." Vikus stood behind the uncomfortable stone chair Gregor sat in. Crouched over his cane, the old man laid a reassuring yet frail hand upon Gregor`s shoulder.

It was an amiable notion, a kind hearted endeavor, one at consoling Gregor`s unstable state, but it was ineffective and a failure.

Everything was absolutely not okay or _at ease_, Gregor thought.

The royal party, Vikus, Howard, Ripred, and Alexander, had gathered, in a dank room, which Gregor had vehemently hoped, and truly thought he would never see again.

Stone tables, chairs, and even wine and bread and fruit had been carried by servants rather quickly into the prophecy room.

But nobody ate. No one dared indulge in ease in the same room the cryptic and cruel Bartholomew of Sandwich had mindlessly inscribed hundreds of ominous prophecies.

Only several having been relieved, all including Gregor.

Those assembled paced aimlessly or sat quietly, looking for answers, ever so often peering at a now silent and seated Nerissa.

Gregor struggled to fabricate a facade, perhaps a smile, hoping maybe it would help him give Vikus some sort of success in his pursuit in consoling him.

"Must we delay for her sake Vikus? I am quite certain we can tend to this without her." Alexander`s haughty voice questioned, rather dismissive. The tall blonde man had his large arms crossed rather apathetically, and was casually resting in the corner of the stone room.

Vikus removed his hand from Gregor`s shoulder and turned slowly, using his cane for support.

"It is not my place to answer, nor yours to ask Alexander. She is our queen, it would be perfidious not to wait for her presence." Vikus gently scolded the General.

Ripred chuckled at this, but all else was silent.

Gregor`s nausea worsened at the thought of Luxa. He did not want to see her empty violet eyes, and know the reason for their vacancy was linked to him. He desired nothing more than to fade into the shadows cast by the torches on the cold stone walls at the moment. He buried his sweaty face into his rough hands.

The unfaltering click of heels on stone aggravated his dejection and distress.

"I apologize for my tardiness, my _servant_ declined to inform me of the situation till not a few minutes ago. Nerissa, how do you fare?" Her voice was strained, as Luxa entered the room. She was detached and unperturbed by everyone in the room, her violet eyes aloof and intent on only Nerissa. She approached her fatigued cousin without caution.

But it was not Nerissa who answered.

"It is nothing of vast importance, I am confident. You should not be troubling yourself by _gracing _us with your presence, it may only bring great distress to you, my Queen." Alexander said rather lethargically. The General pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

The Queen, or soon to be anyway, ignored her fiancé.

"Tell me Nerissa, what was it, do you remember?"

Alexander huffed dramatically, now exasperated the corner he had been sulking in. "It is nothing more than folly-nonsense about _death_ and _insanity_. We really sh-"

Luxa raised a dismissive hand of closure to Alexander`s rant. Unbothers by his words, she beseeched Nerissa. Alexander, to Gregor`s surprise, did nothing more than arrest his now livid gaze at the Queen, and backed into his corner once more.

"Tell me Nerissa, do not falter because of Alexander`s words, he knows not of their importance in the past." Luxa placed a hand on her cousin`s small shoulder, and sat beside her at the large table.

At her disregard, Alexander huffed once more, but abstained from speaking out.

Nerissa peered hesitantly from Luxa to Alexander; oddly perceptive of something that agitated her.

"..._It was quite abnormal this time. I was simply conversing with the Overlander, when something overtook me... But my consciousness did not cease as it usually, or previously did anyway. I was merely forced to the side, as if to watch as something rendered me paralyzed and unable to do anything..._" Nerissa`s voice was almost silent and quite unnerved.

Nerissa`s gaze now focused on Luxa, in an oddly pitying way.

Now it was Luxa`s turn to be unnerved. She fidgeted awkwardly under her cousin`s condoling scrutiny.

Alexander`s bold laugh resonated off the walls, and startled everyone in the room. He sauntered out of the corner and approached his fiancé`s chair from behind.

He was amused. "Do you mean to say you were _possessed_ Nerissa?". He condescended.

Nerissa`s gaze of tenderness transformed into pure lividness at this. Her eyes penetrated Alexander`s mocking self.

"No, _Alexander. _I mean to say that I was not in control of myself." Nerissa just about growled.

Luxa stood abruptly, still relatively addled.

"But do you recall anything of what you said, or what you witnessed?" Luxa questioned.

Vikus let his voice be heard for the first time. "Yes, she does, as she always does, my Queen. Gregor also experienced the foreboding." Vikus` old and gravelly voice was grave.

Luxa took a moment to process what had been said, and then slowly turned towards the Overlander, who was seated with his back turned towards the rest of the party, on the other side of the table.

Luxa, seeming to desire the entirety of his attention, determinedly paced around the table, and stood square in front of Gregor.

"You were in the company of my cousin when she was consumed by such precognition?" Luxa`s voice was firm as she glared at the distressed Overlander.

"Assuming it is actually something that can be deemed worthy of being entitled as _precognitive _and not_ utter nonsense."_ Alexander interjected.

Luxa`s glowered abruptly at her fiancé. "_Silence_ _Alexander_, I am not addressing you at the moment." She once again directed her attention towards Gregor.

Alexander`s lips pursed tightly at this and his nostrils flared. He remained quiet.

Gregor lifted his clammy hands from his brow, and peered up at the Queen.

Her full, red lips were tight, maybe even trembling, and like Gregor, there was a cold sweat upon her brow. And as expected, her violet orbs were devoid of any true emotion or of the fiery passion they once held, except for perhaps anger and slight unease.

Gregor`s voice was coarse and scratchy. "Yes." He croaked simply. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and dropped his gaze to his hands once more. Perhaps it would inhibit the recognition of her pain from forming in him.

"May I ask why?" The sound of her voice was strained and in pain. Only he could tell, only he could know just how agonizing it truly was. His stomach churned in torment at the sound of it.

He did not reply. Tears started to well in his eyes and he desperately and discreetly attempted to rub them away with the palms of his hands, sealing them tightly shut. His throat was splitting, as if cracking with the urge to rack up a sob of pure misery.

"Look a me when I am talking to you." She almost whispered.

She struggled to keep back the pain that was slicing through her as she spoke. Him being here was hurting her.

Slowly he lifted his face to her. It was involuntary, as if an angel had called upon him to look upon it`s radiance, and he had no humanly way to abstain from doing so. It was as though she herself had lifted his strong chin with tender fingers to her being and gaze, revealing the pure agony he had given and caused her.

He saw it all, for nothing remained concealed; the answer they both sought had been found and was apparent enough.

He was freed as she suddenly and turned from him defeated, retreating to the other side of the table. She looked at no one, only the cold floor.

No one in the room besides themselves had any possible clue to what had just, almost silently, occurred between the two.

There was nothing but silence.

Luxa remained in thought for a brief second, and then sighed. She strode past the others towards the door before summoning a servant.

"Titus", the skinny servant clad in all gray appeared almost immediately from behind the Prophecy Room`s door. "You will fetch me a scribe from the council along with a chisel and hammer. Ascertain the scribe is fit and not emaciated or feeble, he will need strength." Titus nodded his small head and was gone from the room instantly.

Luxa turned towards the members of the party, who had for the most part remained silent. She was now aloof and distant once again.

"Nerissa, you will remain here with the scribe and recite whatever part of your _revelation_ you deem worthy or of importance. He will engrave it in these walls."

"Luxa, my Queen, that seems a little extreme." Howard spoke out for the first time, rather sheepishly. The large man avoided eye contact with his cousin.

Luxa turned to him with an air of superiority. "I do not care for your opinion Howard, if I did I would have already obtained it." She lashed out sharply.

Howard nodded obediently and stepped back from the Queen.

"This meeting is dismissed." Luxa began to hastily exit the door.

"What about interpreting Nerissa`s word`s, my Queen." Vikus spoke up quickly before his Granddaughter could fully depart.

Gregor, who had finally reigned in his emotions, removed his head from his hands, and looked up at the old man.

Luxa stopped abruptly and sighed sharply. Her eyes were like daggers, penetrating everyone in the room in the same way, eliciting pure anxiety while awaiting her reaction...

"I honestly rather throw myself from a cliff than remain in the same room as any of you at the moment, we will covene again after evening meal." And with that the Queen was gone.

* * *

><p>"Overlander, may I have a word?" His velvety voice obviously was pronounced from a haughty sneer.<p>

Gregor turned abruptly in the hall outside the Prophecy Room, to see Alexander. He desperately hoped there were no tearstains treading down his face.

Alexander approached him casually, of course with almost grandiose confidence. He wore black leathery boots with slim black training pants, and a deep red shirt. He wore a velvet black cloak, fastened with a ruby brooch. Alexander obviously adored appearing as royalty, something Gregor knew he was not yet.

The blonde man did not tower over Gregor, for they were both tall. Gregor was also extremely well built for a seventeen year old, but age differentiated the two. Alexander`s pure strength was visible though his tight training clothes, he immense fitness would be visible from a mile away. Gregor tried not to be too intimidated by this.

"What about?" Gregor just about growled. He honestly did not care what this man thought at the moment.

Alexander`s lips quirked a the corner a bit, in a way Gregor was sure girls and women alike, would go crazy over. He was evidently amused by Gregor`s aggressiveness.

It was extremely patronizing, and Gregor struggled to restrain himself from notifying the large man about it.

"Just military strategies, and training, nothing too interesting. I have heard much high praise about your combative endeavors in Regalia`s military and would value your opinion on certain issues that have risen due to the cutters. I feel we 'got of on the wrong start', as you Overlanders say..." Alexander offered him a wide smile with perfect white teeth, and his dark eyes were wide and oddly innocent. His facade was brilliantly charming and charismatic.

Gregor stumbled with his words. "I-I don't really-".

"Fantastic! Meet me in my quarters in say, twenty minutes? Yes, that sounds grand, I will see you there." And with that the General disappeared behind the corner, eluding Gregor`s answer.

Gregor stood dumbfounded for a minute or two, dazed and puzzled on how he so easily has been robbed of his free will.

He sighed and began his slow descent down the stone hall of the Regalian palace.

* * *

><p>After asking a total of four guards directions, Gregor finally managed to find his way to Alexander`s quarters. It was located in a region of the palace, which was obviously built for those of high military and royal status. There were numerous council halls and strategy rooms surrounding Alexander`s extravagant quarters.<p>

Gregor had known he had found the correct door when he cam upon skillfully etched engravings in the stone wall, portraying scenes of Regalian triumph in war. The door itself was studded with ruby`s and some sort of metal golden knocker, representing some sort of beast, similar to a boar.

Alexander led him into his quarters, through a luxurious living room area with plush silk pillows and cushions and golden bookshelves with hundreds of books, into a medium sized dining area. A stone table was surrounded by stone chairs with crimson plush cushions. At the head of the stone table sat a chair, or more of a throne, Gregor thought, studded with gold, silver, and even more ruby.

"Please, take a seat." Alexander insisted politely. Gregor sat in the middle of the rectangular table, a good distance away from the _throne_ Gregor guessed was Alexander`s.

Alexander paced boldly over too a stone table with lavish drinks and tumblers placed upon it.

Gregor fumbled awkwardly with his hands, and rustled his brown cropped hair.

"Does Luxa live in here with you?" _Shit. _Gregor thought, not for the first time that day. What a stupid question. _Of course she didn't. _He had seen her quarters before, they were even more lavish than Alexander`s. And of course the Underlanders still held tradition close and unperturbed. A man and a woman living together _unwed _would surely be deemed as a scandal and highly inappropriate.

Alexander chuckled softly at this; in a way Gregor did not appreciate...at all.

Alexander sauntered over towards Gregor, and placed a drink before him in the table.

"No, she does not.._.But we do spend many nights together_." Alexander said, rather casually.

Gregor just about spit up the beverage he had been eagerly sipping on and almost regurgitated his breakfast from earlier today.

He could all but feel the darkly amused smirk on Alexander`s face, although he avoided eye contact with the man.

Alexander took a seat in his 'throne' at the head of the table, and lounged in it, staring unyieldingly at Gregor.

"So tell me, when was it that you first came to Regalia?" Alexander inquired ethereally.

Gregor swallowed his drink noisily. It had obviously had some sort of alcohol in it, and his ears felt slightly warm.

"I was eleven when I fell. But I returned often till I was twelve." Gregor answered.

Alexander`s face was now illuminated with some sort of excitement.

"And I`ve hear you led the army for the most part...Just a boy, that`s almost unbelievable Gregor, and extremely laudable." Alexander praised him in a velvety voice.

Gregor`s cheeks darkened with blush from the flattery. "Well, I mean I wasn't alone. There was Mareth, Ripred, and Luxa of course..."

Alexander sneered. "But you were the one who led them, I mean us, Regalia, to victory in the War of Time, were you not?"

"I mean Luxa ultimately made the decisio-"

Alexander slapped the table loudly and chuckled. "Ah-Luxa...She is but a woman Gregor, _just a woman_. And a difficult one at that. I know that better than anyone, I am sure of it."

Gregor doubted it greatly.

His teeth ground together when Alexander spoke about _her _in such a way, as if she was merely and object. Gregor lowered his heated gaze to his now empty glass on the tale.

Alexander seemed to notice his anger, and scrutinized him in a rather condescending way.

"You are a rager, are you not?" Alexander asked at though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Gregor raised his head abruptly and glared at the man. How could he have known?

Alexander raised his hand in attempt to reassure Gregor. "Please, I mean no offense. I have just heard marvelous things about you Gregor, you _were_ after all a hero, a victor of a beautiful occurrence, _war_."

Gregor remained silent.

Alexander stood suddenly, pacing around the table. He held his chin, as though his was deep in thought. The uneasy air that now followed Alexander unnerved Gregor. The blonde man`s eyes held a mischievous glint of mirth, and it was unsettling.

"This may be just a fabrication, a myth of sorts, but I've heard that your _blood boils_ when you, _well you know, 'rage'_. And also that you enter a trance of sorts...Is this true?" His voice was liquid, easily flowing from his serpentine lips, as though poisonous venom.

Gregor gripped the stone table firmly. He was not certain of what Alexander was getting at, but it was making him highly uncomfortable and unstable.

"Please, do not feel as though you must answer. I certainly understand how you may feel now. Speaking to the man that _owns_ the one thing you hold closest to your heart-your greatest desire."

Gregor raised his brown eyes to Alexander`s, full of some sort of giddy and delusional mirth.

Alexander snickered and continued pacing.

"Let me ask you another question, since you are a rager..._Does you blood boil when you think of Luxa?..._It is perfectly normal if so_, I know mine does anyway...Does it boil when you think of all of the things that she could do to you, that you could do to her?_" His voice came from the walls, not simply from one place, as though a demon was in the room speaking to Gregor, sinful words dripping from his tongue as easily as blood dripping from his tooth.

His voice was like a steady wound, slowly but painfully trickling shiny crimson life. "_Of course you think such things, any man would about her...The way she moves, her pale, exposed neck, and of course those full red lips...Just think of what they could do...those lips...those round,soft lips..."_

The floor screeched painfully as the stone chair that Gregor had been sitting in abruptly slid out from beneath the table. The blonde demon was behind him in an instant, already blocking the fist that Gregor had rashly thrown at him. Gregor`s face was slammed against a stone wall immediately, excruciating pain flowered and bloomed in his right cheek, and his right arm twisted awkwardly behind him. The demon on his back was holding him steady, rendering him unable to move.

His lips were at Gregor`s ear now, hissing sharply. "_But there is a difference between you and I. Both of our blood may boil, but while you merely fantasize about her and achieving such pleasures, I am actually _doing_ such things, receiving and blissfully living in the pleasure she gives me. I do so now and will continue to do so, she is mine _forever_, her soul and her body."_

Gregor was released. He dropped to the hard floor.

"Leave you pathetic boy."


	14. Hiatus

I am temporarily discontinuing this story. I am getting too many reviews ordering me what to do with the story and what is wrong with it. Sorry for those who enjoyed it.


End file.
